


Dog Tags

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Everyone is an idiot, M/M, Mama!Eggsy, Merlin is a big sweet ball, Omega!Eggsy, Omega!Harry, Slow Burn, insecure!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: After a wonderful night; Eggsy wakes to an empty bed with only dog tags left behind from his mysterious bedmate and a stomach bug… only it’s more than a stomach bug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Back at it again with another Omegaverse Merwin.

Eggsy was miserable, he’s done nothing but hug his toilet since he woke up. He grunted as he felt his stomach roll again, okay so maybe he drank a little _too_ much and now his body hates him.

On top of that, his ass hurt something fierce. He knew he brought someone home with him last night, only because he had _a lot_ of cum up his ass and over his lower back, and he found a pair of dog tags on his floor, the chain broken.

He pulled away from the toilet and ran his hand over the engraved metal. It only had one name and a second gender on the front and UKSF on the back.

**Mycroft - PB Alpha**

Eggsy had no idea who this was. He couldn’t remember a face, but his sheets still smelt like earth after a storm and the woods.

Whoever this Mycroft was, he was a strong Alpha. Purebred more than likely. So why come home with an Omega mutt from the low estates like Eggsy?

Eggsy groaned as he emptied the bile in his stomach, long gone was anything he ate. He normally didn’t get blackout drunk but his friends dragged him out since he got accepted into the royal guards.

Wait, his friends.

Eggsy pulled out his phone and face timed them. He groaned when they answered and yelled at him. “Too loud. Me head is killing me”

“ _Well yeah. You were taking Tequila shots like water_ ” Jamal laughed as Ryan pushed his way into the screen.

“ _Did that Alpha stay_?”

“Nah, he’s gone. Say, do you remember what he looked like?” Eggsy mumbled as he finally stood up and brushed his teeth. He sighed in defeat when his mates could only remember that he was tall and Northern.

Eggsy hung up and spent the rest of the day fighting his rolling stomach while he looked on the internet on anything to deal with Mycroft.

All he got was the character from Sherlock Holmes, a software and an AI program.

Eggsy flopped back on his bed with a groan, he stared up at his ceiling before he sat back up and remembered they said he was northern. The only thing North was Scotland.

With a quick search with Scotland added, he pulled up…nothing.

Whoever this person was, he didn’t exist. Eggsy shook his head and closed his laptop before he started packing.

With hopes he’d find this man while in the service. Eggsy fixed the chain around his neck, sold his flat and headed off to boot camp.

Eleven weeks later he was back in his mum’s stinky apartment with Dean after his mum went mental after a bad trip.

Eggsy threw away the only chance he had at finding his mysterious bedmate and the sickness ever did go away.

* * *

 

To say Merlin was annoyed was an understatement. 

For the last two years the Alpha has been everywhere from annoyed to straight up pissed off. 

Though to be fair, it was his own damn fault. 

No matter where he looked he couldn’t find them, they were just gone. Which was unsettling because he never took them off. Never. 

And yet they were gone. 

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair, his mind wandered to the lad he found coming out of the bathroom two years ago. 

How his body showed Beta but his scent screamed Omega.

Merlin has never been one to follow scents but he was just intoxicating that Merlin couldn’t help but pin him against the wall and scented him. 

The young man smelt like a field of sunflowers on a summer's day with just a hint of the sweet honey undertone that labeled him an Omega. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the cheek on the lad or how he shamelessly pressed against him and offered to head back to his flat for some fun…come to think about it. That was the last time he had them too. 

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts when he got the message that Galahad was finally heading back to the Manor. With a grunt he slowly stood up and squared his shoulders before he headed out to give Galahad a piece of his mind. 

As Merlin stood in front of the cadets door, he readied himself for whatever bullshit excuse Galahad was going to give him. But he stopped short when he smelt sunflowers and honey. 

No.

“Galahad. Late as usual” Merlin chipped as he watched Galahad come around the corner with the same young man he bedded two years ago.

“Ah, my codename. This is Merlin, he’ll be watching over you. In you go”

The young man nodded and stepped past him, as he did; Merlin caught the faint scent of warm milk. It was so faint that if Merlin hadn’t just smelt it on his own assistant he could have missed it. 

This Omega had a child.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Merlin stated as he followed the Omega inside “My name is Merlin. Yer about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world” He looked over all the cadets and easily picked that there was only one Omega here “One of ya, and only one of ya, will become the next Lancelot.” 

“Now, can ya tell me what this is?” He questioned as he picked up a green bag, he nodded one of the Alpha’s who stated it was a body bag. He didn’t miss the shocked look on the Omega’s face. 

“Correct. In a moment, ya will each collect a body bag. Ya will write your name on that bag. Ya will write the details of your next of kin on that bag.” He paused and looked over them again before he dropped it in the bed

“This represents yer acknowledgment of the risks ya are about to face, as well as yer agreement to strict confidentiality, which incidentally if you break, will result in ya and yer next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?”

He nodded when they all nodded and he turned to leave. He wasn’t even out of the door before he heard the Alpha from before shooting the Omega down; but he kept going and closed it behind him.

“What is an Omega doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home cleaning or something?” 

“Fuck off. My second gender doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass” Eggsy shot back as he glared, he felt the two females coming up behind him. 

Another alpha huffed “Oh look, got some spite huh? I’m Rufus, this here is Digsby and that’s Charlie” he introduced them with a smile “You should remember them since you’ll be screaming them later” 

Eggsy walked up to the taller Alpha and punched him right in the jaw, the force of it had him stumbling back and grabbing at his face “Name’s Eggsy. _You_ should remember it since you’ll be hearing it when I take tha’ Lancelot title from ya” 

Eggsy headed back to the two girls who were smirking and introduced themselves

The months flew by and Eggsy showed that he could hold his own and after the skydiving test made it into the top three. 

The three of them were in the gym, under the watchful eye of Merlin; and were practicing take down movies. To be completely honest, Merlin stopped paying attention and was looking at his clipboard.

That’s when he heard the skin to skin contact of someone getting punched, he looked up and saw Eggsy on top of Charlie trying to grab something Charlie had in his hand and above his head, keeping it away from Eggsy. 

With a groan he walked over in three long strides. 

Merlin grabbed the item out of Charlie's hand and barked in his deep Alpha voice to get to the cadet room and await for their punishment. Merlin watched as Eggsy opened his mouth to protest but Roxy pushed him along. 

Merlin let out a long and deep sigh before he looked down at the cause of the scuffle, only to find himself staring at what he loss.

It was his dog tags. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin headed down the hallway and lifted his tags to his face, when he did he scented sunflowers and honey. The scent was strong which only meant Eggsy was wearing his tags.

The scent of warm milk was stronger too.

Merlin pocketed the tags and using his clipboard doubled checked if Eggsy had any children listed. He came up empty.

He took another deep breath and opened the door to the cadet room and found Charlie on one side while Roxy and Eggsy were on the other; Charlie’s left eye was already starting to blacken.

“Care to tell me. What the bloody hell happened” Merlin barked again in his Alpha voice, it echoed in the mostly empty room and had six eyes turn to him.

“He just went crazy” Charlie huffed as he pointed at Eggsy “No Omega should be in the run for any position. They’re unpredictable and should just stay in their kitchen” Eggsy let out a low growl “Just look at what he did to my face!”

“You fuckin’ dickhead!” Eggsy started as he started to get up from the bed.

“Eggsy!” Merlin snapped which had him freeze “That’s enough. Hallway. Now” Eggsy blinked before he frowned and headed out of the room, he flipped Charlie off when he laughed.

“And Charlie. Our top agent is an Omega; ya should know what yer talking about before ya open yer mouth” he stated before he headed out to the hallway. He glanced at Eggsy before he turned and walked away “Follow me”

Eggsy swallowed thickly and followed him, Eggsy’s mind raced as he tried to figure out what was happening? He couldn’t scent Merlin at all, the man carried no scent and it drove him insane that he couldn’t get a foot ahead of this Alpha.

“In here” Merlin stated as he opened a door and waited for Eggsy to walk in. Letting the door close behind him, he pulled out the dog tags and held them up “Where did ya get these?”

Eggsy swallowed around the lump of emotions before he stated with an even voice “They’re my friends. I wear them for good luck”

“Ya can’t lie to me, lad. Where did ya get these?” Merlin pressed harder which had Eggsy snapping.

“Wot does it matter?! Give them back!”

Merlin looked at the tags before he shook his head and looked back at Eggsy “I’m sorry lad. I’m pulling ya from the running” Merlin stated as he stared at the Omega.   
  
“Wot?! You can’t do that!” Eggsy snapped as he felt his throat tighten again.   
  
“Aye, I can. And I am”   
  
No this can’t be happening! This was the only chance he had to give his daughter a better life than what she has now.

“Is it because I’m an Omega?!” Eggsy snapped pissed which had Merlin blinking.   
  
“Of course not. It’s because ya have a pup” Merlin noticed how he froze but Merlin kept talking “So I was right. I won’t be responsible for sending a mother out and into death when ya have a little one. We have different options open until they are old enough”   
  
Eggsy just stared confused as Merlin pocketed the tags again. He felt better having his tags back “How old are they?”

“Why? So you can make fun of me? Send me to the police?” Eggsy glared as he started to get pissed again. “You don’t understand wot hoops I had to jump through. Wot things I had to do to keep her SAFE!” Eggsy was yelling now but he didn’t care.

Merlin just stared at him as he continued to go off “Did you know that it’s illegal in London for an unmated and underaged Omega to have a child?! They would have taken her away if me mum didn’t step up and say she was hers! And now you're going to take away my only chance to get her out of that shit hole?!”

Merlin sighed and shook his head “Ya misunderstood me Eggsy. I’m not taking away yer chance” he stated as Eggsy panted slightly from his outburst “I’m giving ya a chance” he held his hand up when Eggsy opened his mouth “I’m offering ya a position of a handler. Ya will be in my division and assist in missions until yer bun is old enough for ya to be away for long periods”

Eggsy lowered his head as he felt a wave of gratitude hit him, he hunched over and placed his hands on his knees “I’m sure being away for this long is already hard. Think it over, lad”

Eggsy shook his head “I don’t have too. I accept it. Anything to get her out of there”

Merlin nodded and held his hand out “Well then, welcome to The Kingsman. Excalibur”

Eggsy glanced at his hand before he shook it; he smiled and noticed his hand felt strangely familiar.

* * *

“Wait. So you’re pulling out?” Roxy stated in shock when Eggsy came back alone and gathered his items up. Eggsy explained that he was pulling out of the running for the Lancelot position and ignored Charlie as he smirked, thinking he won.

“Yeah. I am” Eggsy nodded as he finished and hooked JB up to his leash. Eggsy stood up and turned to Roxy, he smiled “Good luck” he stated before he walked out. Leaving his best mate behind in shock.

When Eggsy arrived at Merlin’s office, he was greeted by Harry standing outside “Eggsy, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a child, I wouldn’t have offered” Eggsy opened his mouth but stopped as Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Harry...your an Omega” he mumbled as he got a whiff of the honey undertone that his cologne almost fully covered. But there was another scent, a deep richer scent.

Harry pulled away and frowned “Can you forgive me?” Eggsy nodded before he blinked.

“Oi! How do you know I have a kid?!” He snapped as Harry smirked.

“I have my ways”

“By yer ways, ya mean bugging me until I cannae stand ya anymore” Merlin’s dry voice stated beside them, Eggsy glanced over and took in the tall Scotsman.

Okay, let’s be honest. Merlin was downright sexy, tall and fit, a voice that could make you melt and legs that Eggsy would die to climb. Eggsy slightly jumped when bottle green eyes turned to him.

“If ya will follow me inside, there is paperwork to fill out before we talk with Arthur” Merlin turned back inside and Harry took Eggsy’s things to head to his Manor room.

Eggsy walked inside and felt his breath catch in his throat. The whole room smelt like earth after a storm and the woods. Eggsy licked his lips before he walked up next to Merlin.

How he was closer to Merlin he could smell it, it was just as he remembered it. He didn’t use the cologne that Harry used, he wasn’t holding it back either. Well of course not, this was his space.

Eggsy tried to focus on signing the papers and not to let the overwhelming fear leak out.

Merlin was Mycroft.

Merlin was the father to Eggsy daughter


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy was in a fit, his leg kept bouncing as he rode the cab back to his mum’s flat. Thankfully Harry was with him.

“Eggsy. You’re shaking the car”

“Sorry. I’m just…I’m scared Haz” Eggsy admitted as he turned to face his mentor, Harry blinked twice at him.

“For whatever reason, my boy?” Harry frowned as he could smell Eggsy’s fear fill the cab more that even the driver coughed a little.

“Well, you know wot happened the last time I came home. No way Dean’s gonna let me leave again” he mumbled before he bit his lip.

“Yes, I remember. But that’s why I came with you, we’ll get your daughter and just what’s needed” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Eggsy, Eggsy nodded and smiled at the calming scent Harry was releasing.

Eggsy took a deep breath as they pulled up to the estates. “Okay. Here we go” he mumbled before he got out, he headed up the stairs and glanced behind him to see Harry following him. He smiled slightly and stopped at his door.

Using his key he unlocked the door and stepped in with Harry, Michelle gasped and raced over to him “Oh Eggsy! You’re back” Eggsy blinked as he was pulled into a tight hug, Eggsy frowned as he smelt the acidic smell of drugs on her.

“Mum. I’m here to gather my things and daughter” he stated as she pulled back and frowned at him before she looked over his shoulder.

“I remember you. You’re that posh bloke who took my husband away from me. Now you're going to take my son and granddaughter away too!” She yelled which had Dean coming out and glaring.

“Oi, what are you doing here, Mugsy” Eggsy squared his shoulders as Dean walked up to him “Come back for another beating, did you? Who’s this then?” He growled as Harry blinked.

“My name is Harry Hart. I’m here with young Eggsy to retrieve his daughter and belongings” Harry stated in a flat bored tone.

Dean glared “You ain’t taking Daisy away” he stated before Eggsy glared back.

“Her name isn’t Daisy” Eggsy pushed past them and headed to his bedroom.

Dean glared and went to follow but stopped at the sound of a gun clicking; he turned around and saw Harry pointing a gun at him “I wouldn’t move if I were you” Harry ignored the growl as Eggsy came out with a young girl sleeping in his arms.

Eggsy didn’t look at his mum or Dean as he sat a duffle bag down. He glared when Dean laughed.

“Found you a dumb Alpha to take a slut in like yous huh?”

“Oh you misunderstood” Harry stated as he kept his gun trained on Dean while he used his left hand to loosen his tie and popped the top three buttons of his shirt. Eggsy’s eyes widened as Harry pulled the right side of his shirt down and showed a mating mark.

“You’re an Omega!” Dean growled which had Harry smirking.

“Yes, I am. Quite proud of that fact, thank you. Now then” he stated as he put his gun back and fixed himself “Eggsy and I will be taking our leave. Follow us and you’ll regret it” Harry stated before he shouldered the bag and opened the door.

Eggsy glanced at Harry as they returned to the car and headed back to the shop. “Sorry about that. I normally don’t show off my mark but I couldn’t let some Alpha think of you as a slut” Harry stated as he messed with his tie and buttons, even though they were perfect.

“Sokay” Eggsy mumbled as he nuzzled his daughter’s dark almost black hair. “So you’re mated; how does it feel?”

Harry blinked at him and touched his neck with a smile “Feels like he’s always with me when he’s not”

“Is he an agent too?”

Harry chuckled “Oh yes, one of the best. Aside from me of course. Now then, what’s the name of the young lady?”

Eggsy smiled lightly “Ellie Flora Unwin”

* * *

Merlin blinked when Harry arrived in his office and hour later, carrying a young girl, Harry smiled happily while he walked in. “What are ya carrying?”

“Eggsy’s daughter. Once we got back Arthur wanted to talk to him; so I took over holding her” He nuzzled her hair and his happiness spread through the room.

Harry hummed as he walked closer “Do you think he’ll want to have children? I know it’s dangerous in our field and I never wanted any” he smiled “But it’s different when you hold one”

Merlin blinked at him unamused “Galahad, I have work to do”

“Did you ever want kids, Hamish?”

Merlin glared at him and leaned back in his seat “Ya know more than anyone, how bloody my past is. I don’t deserve little bairn’s running”

Harry rolled his eyes “Not what I asked” he grumbled before he smiled “Come on, hold her for just a few moments. She’s sleeping and it’s not going to kill you”

Merlin glared as he felt despair roll in his stomach, this was Eggsy’s daughter, his daughter with someone who wasn’t him.

He sighed and stood up when it came apparent that Harry wasn’t going to leave him be. Merlin held his arms out; Harry smiled and gently handed the child over.

Merlin held his breath when she shifted and grumbled before she found her spot with her face against his neck and hands clenching his jumper.

Merlin blinked at how...right it felt holding her. He glanced at Harry who was smirking “Shut up” Merlin growled as his door opened and Eggsy walked in.

“Sorry for takin’ so long Haz. I can take her now” Eggsy mumbled before he breath caught his throat when he saw Merlin holding their daughter.

“It’s all good my boy. Merlin took over for me” Harry smirked, he already figured it out and was just toying with Merlin to see if the dumb Scott would figure it out.

Eggsy smiled slightly at them, Merlin didn’t seem to know what he was doing at it was cute. Eggsy walked up to him and gently took his arms “Like this, gov” he mumbled and shifted his arms so he was holding her correctly.

“How old is she?”

Eggsy looked up at Merlin’s question and noticed how close they were, he blinked and took a step back before he cleared his throat “She just turned two” he glanced behind him but saw Harry was gone.

He glanced back at Merlin who was looking down at their daughter, he didn’t know. He had no clue he was holding his daughter, Eggsy licked his lips and couldn’t help but ask. “Hey, Merlin...you ever wanted kids?”

Merlin looked at him before he glanced at the child in his arms, while still looking at the child he answered.

“No. I never wanted any”


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s fucking stupid” Harry groaned as he walked into his house, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, a deep chuckle came through his glasses followed by a light voice.

“ _You shouldn’t be talking about your boss like that, Harry”_

“He’s stupid! How can’t he see that she’s his?!” He snapped as he removed his shoes and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa.

Once his cuppa was made and Harry was sitting at his table did he sigh and mumbled “I wish you were here”

“ _As do I. But with us down an agent and you on medical leave; he needs all available agents active”_

“I hate spending heats alone” he whined lowly which got him another chuckle.

“ _Don’t whine now. I promise I’ll make it up to you; i have to go. I love you”_

Harry smiled “I love you too” he sighed once the link was disconnect and looked at his cup; he needed to think of a plan to get Merlin’s head out of his ass.

* * *

Eggsy finally got back to his manor room with his daughter, he sat in the plush chair and rocked her gently.

She was still asleep, which he was grateful for, but after another hour passed he got up and headed to medical, passing Merlin on the way.

“Excalibur, where are ya going?” Merlin question as he noticed the distressed scent coming off of Eggsy.

“Something isn’t right. She hasn’t woke up” Eggsy stated as he kept walking, Merlin stopped whatever he was doing and followed the Omega.

Eggsy laid his daughter on the exam table and bit his lip while he waited, Merlin reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. If he noticed how Eggsy relaxed almost immediately at his touch, he didn’t say anything as the doctor walked in.

“Hello Excalibur. I’m Dr Wu; what brings you here?” A kinda female Beta asked with a light smile.

“It’s me daughter. I picked her from her grandmum’s and she’s been sleeping all day” he mumbled as distressed came from him again. Merlin’s nose twitched at the sour smell.

Why didn’t he like that?

“I’m going to run a few tests okay?” The doctor smiled, when Eggsy nodded she continued “How old is she?”

“Two”

She nodded and walked up “I’m going to take some blood from her and run some tests okay?”

Eggsy glanced at Merlin before he nodded, he rubbed his medical bracelet while he watched the doctor take what she needed before she left.

Eggsy bit his lip and started to bite his nails, Eggsy glanced at Merlin again who was still in the room.

He was tapping away on his clipboard before he looked up when the doctor came back with a frown.

“Your daughter’s tests came back. There’s high levels of Dextromethorphan in her system. I’m going to start an IV to help flush it from her system”

“Wait dextromethwhat? Is that why Ellie isn’t waking up?” Eggsy asked as he was starting he upset, but in the more pissed off fashion.

Dr. Wu nodded and sighed “Yes, it’s the ingredient in cough syrup. It’s dangerous for children under 5 years to consume any, but thankfully you brought her in quick enough that we can flush her system”

Merlin glanced at Eggsy, he could smell the _rage_ that was pouring off the young Omega. “Excuse us” Merlin stated before he lead Eggsy out of the room and to a room off to the side.

Eggsy slapped his hand off his shoulder and glared “I’m going to kill that fucker! He could have killed her!” He snapped before he tried getting around Merlin. “Merlin, move!”

“Nae, I’m not moving” Merlin shook his head as he looked down at Eggsy “I’m not letting ya past me. Ya need to calm down-”

“You’re not my Alpha! Don't tell me what t’ do!” Eggsy snapped and tried pushing past him again, Eggsy gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

“Eggsy, lad. Ya have to think clearly. If ya go off and get into a fight; ye can’t be here for her.” He spoke against his hair and he held Eggsy close, Merlin wasn’t expecting the Omega to grab his jumper and lean into him.

“You need to tell her sire”

“She doesn’t have one” Eggsy mumbled and glared when he was pulled back and stared at “Don’t give me that look”

“Yer keeping her from him?”

“What?! No, she doesn’t have one because…I couldn’t find him” Eggsy pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself. Even for an Omega he was strong enough for people to forget his second gender, but right now, he looked hurt and defenseless.

“You don’t understand what I’ve been through, gov.” Eggsy started before he took a deep breath “I tried looking for him, for a year I tried. But the name he left me with was a fake, I actually believed that he would take me with him, like he said he would”

“Boyo, I’ll help ya find him. I promise”

Eggsy bit his lip harsh enough for him to taste blood before he turned to him and looked him right in the eye “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Bruv” Eggsy moved past him and opened the door “He promised he would come back……he never did”

Merlin frowned as watched the door close; he sighed and headed out, he stayed in the hallway while he looked through the window he watched as Eggsy sat with his daughter.

“Merlin.” The Quartermaster turned to where the doctor was calling his name from down the hall “I have to discuss something with you”

Merlin nodded and headed down the hall, he followed the doctor into her office. Once he was in she closed the door and turned to him.

“Merlin. That pup is yours”


	5. Chapter 5

Mine?” Merlin mumbled before he shook his head “She can’t be” 

The doctor sighed “When I ran her blood through our system the DNA section activated and compared hers to yours. And you know it’s foolproof since you’re the one who made it” 

Merlin walked to one of the chair’s and sat down heavily “This doesn’t make sense. I haven’t had a rut in ten years, and on top of that after...that incident I was labeled as infertile” Merlin mumbled as he ran his hand over his bald head. 

“Yer sure she’s mine?” He asked again while rubbing his face. 

The doctor sighed and walked up to the quartermaster, she rubbed her own face “Fucks sake Merlin” she groaned “Yes she’s yours. Even if we didn’t have the system I would still know; Excalibur did the Omega glance at you” 

“The what?”

“The Omega glance” Dr Wu smiled as she grabbed her cup off her desk and started to explain “Omega’s only do it when their Alpha is near and during hard times. It’s like a small boost; knowing that their Alpha is near and that they feel safe” 

Dr Wu sighed and slipped her iced coffee “Most don’t know they do it; it’s done subconsciously” she paused and took a deep breath “Though...something else came up in her results that I’m testing Excalibur for as well. This might bench him from ever becoming an agent”

* * *

Merlin stood outside the room while Eggsy spoke with Dr Wu, he smiled lightly as Ellie started to finally wake up. Merlin felt his breath catch as she sat up and he caught sight of her bottle green eyes, which matched his perfectly. 

“So...figured it out?”

“Ya shouldn’t be here, Harry” Merlin stated as he glanced behind him as Harry huffed.

“Just because I’m in heat doesn’t mean I can’t be here” He stated as he walked up “I’m on suppressors so no Alpha’s will be affected. At least until he comes home” 

“Did ya know that she was mine?” He stated as he looked back at Eggsy and Ellie. 

“I did. I’m surprised you couldn’t smell it. She smells just like you” Harry paused “Then again, it could be that my smell is heightened due to my heat” Harry paused again before he added “I didn’t know he was that Omega when I offered the job to him” 

“I know Harry” Merlin paused before he turned and faced him “I need ya to take over as Quartermaster for a few hours” 

Harry blinked twice before he turned to Merlin and opened his mouth, he paused when he saw rage burning in Merlin’s green eyes; making them appear darker than they normally were. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. He hasn’t accepted you yet” Harry warned as Merlin handed his tablet over and walked away. 

“Where is Merlin going?” 

Harry turned and smiled at Eggsy who was holding a now awake Ellie. “He has to run some errands, my boy. So I’m taking over for him”

* * *

Merlin sat outside the Black Prince waiting, he looked down at his hands and glared down at them as his vision started to haze; he shook his head just as he heard the voice he was waiting for. 

“I don’t know who the fuck that bloke thought he was. Coming in with that whore and stealing my daughter away like that. I’ll find them and skin them I will” 

Merlin stood up and followed Dean Baker into the bar, he locked the door behind him. Merlin squared his shoulders and spoke “Are ye Deanford Baker”

The man turned to Merlin and sneered “Yeah? Who’s asking?”

“I will warn ya once, and only once. If ya come anywhere near Eggsy or his little bairn again; no one will be able to find you” Merlin stated as Dean stood up. 

Dean growled lowly and tried to get into Merlin’s face; tried since Merlin was a good head taller than him. 

“Oh no” Merlin stated as he grabbed the front of Dean’s shift and lifted him up “You do nae growl **_at_** **_me_** ” Merlin growled lowly and watched the fear come over Dean’s face as Merlin bared his teeth at him. “ ** _Now I will state again. Stay away”_**

Merlin dropped Dean into the booth and glared before he turned and walked away. He smirked as he left, Dean had definitely pissed himself when Merlin showed his own Alpha side. 

Merlin frowned and headed back to the manor, he needed to get back and figure out how to tell Eggsy that he’s the da. 

Merlin paused as he thought back to Eggsy in his office; how Eggsy stiffened when they were standing next to each other, the longing in his eyes when Merlin was holding Eille. 

Eggsy already knew. 


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin leaned against the bed in an exam room, trying not to be embarrassed by the whole situation. He was currently only in his slacks which were unbuttoned and open, showing his dark navy boxer briefs to the world. 

He decided to take a fertility test to check if he was able to have children, even though it was a little late; but just in case Eggsy accepts him. 

Merlin frowned as he thought back to Eggsy yelling at him that he wasn’t his Alpha...did Eggsy even want to be with him? Even if he didn’t want him, he still had a child with Eggsy and will still help if Eggsy would accept it. 

Merlin looked up and at the door when he heard a gasp, he blinked when he saw it was Eggsy. The Omega was staring at his bare chest before his sapphire eyes went down his stomach to where his pants were open, Merlin arched an eyebrow when he saw him swallow thickly. 

“Oh good, you’re here” 

Eggsy jumped and moved out of the way as the doctor smiled and stepped in before closing the door behind him. “Now” he started as he turned to Eggsy “You must be Excalibur, I’m Dr Michael. I’m the Alpha and Beta doctor for Kingsman” 

Eggsy nodded before he glanced at Merlin “So, why I am here?”

“Merlin just took a fertility test” 

“Ach! Ya don’t have to tell the lad that” Merlin stated as his face burned, he rather not have Eggsy know he had to jerk himself off into a cup.

“Now, Merlin. Let me finish explaining” Dr Michael smirked before he turned back to Eggsy “As I was saying, he took a fertility test. And since you two have a child together it’s only natural that you’re alerted of the results; incase you two decide to mate”

Merlin smacked himself on the forehead as Eggsy looked terrified, the doctor didn’t appear to notice as he kept talking. 

“The results came back that Merlin is highly fertile. Which is surprising after your battle with cancer and your rather bloody past” 

“Fucks sake Michael! Ya can’t just drop bombs like that! This is why I said nae to getting Excalibur and I would tell the lad myself” Merlin snapped as he rubbed his face; Merlin glanced at Eggsy who was just staring at him. 

His face unreadable.

Dr Michael just smiled and stated he was going to give them a moment and left. Merlin sighed and stood up, he grabbed his undershirt and slipped in on before he started to button it up.

“I’m sorry he dragged ya down-” Merlin started before Eggsy cut him off. 

“When were ya going to tell me?” Eggsy stated as he took a step forward “How long have ya know your Ellie's dad?” 

Merlin sighed and messed with his cuffs before he answer “Four hours. Dr Wu informed me after Ellie’s blood test; a few years back, we had a problem with Omega agents getting pregnant and not knowing who the da’s were. So I made a programs that detects any Kingsman DNA.”

Merlin tucked his shirt into his pants before he fastened them and looked at Eggsy “I-”

“No!” Eggsy stated as he glared “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care, just stay away from me!” Eggsy glared and left the room.

Merlin sighed deeply and rubbed his face, he knew the doctor was only trying to help; but god the guy was a moron.

* * *

Merlin turned all his focus on the remaining two candidates, even though he respected Eggsy’s wish of leaving him alone he still bought clothes, toys, a crib and whatever else he thought Eggsy would need. 

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get Eggsy’s hurt look out of his mind.

“Congratulations on making it to the top two. From here on out, everything ya do will go to if ya can or can not make it as a Kingsman” Merlin stated as he stood in front of Roxy and Charlie, the two Alpha’s glanced at each other.

“Excuse me, Merlin?” Roxy stated and rose her hand; Merlin arched an eyebrow  but silently told her to go on with a nod. 

“What happened to Eggsy?” She questioned as she glanced at the bed that Eggsy used. 

“Mr. Unwin is no longer with Kingsman. What happens to him is none of yer concern; so I suggest ya focus on yer training” Merlin stated and kept himself in check when Charlie smirked “Now then, in a few moments someone will be in to get ya measurements” 

Merlin left as quickly as he could without looking strange, he sighed and headed back to his office; he glared when he saw Harry standing outside of it “What can I do for ya?” 

“So have you told Eggsy?” Harry stated as he tilted his head as Merlin sighed and rubbed his head. 

“What? That I fucked up? That I should have stayed? That I never gave up on looking for him?” Merlin stated with a glare and walked up and got in Harry’s face before he stepped back “Nae I haven’t the lad doesn’t want me near him and I have respected that. Now yer blockers are wearing off, head to Dr Wu before ya have the whole manor going after ya” he stated before he walked into his office.

Harry sighed and glanced around the corner and watched Eggsy run off “Stupid Alpha”

* * *

Eggsy frowned as he stopped running at his door and panted, did Merlin really mean all that? He bit his lip before he opened the door and smiled when he saw Ellie sainting in her crib playing with the toys. He knew Merlin bought them for her. 

He should talk to him. 

But he was still pissed. 

Eggsy hummed as he watched his baby play in the crib before he got up when his door was knocked on, he smiled after he opened the door “Hey Harry. What’s up?” 

“May I come in?” Harry smiled as Eggsy moved to allow him to step in. “I see you got the gifts Merlin’s bought you”

“How did he buy all of this when he just found out four hours ago?” Eggsy questioned as he watched Harry pick his goddaughter up and held her, Eggsy already asked Harry and the peacock was delighted. 

“He bought them and had a handler go pick them up” Harry smiled before he turned and faced Eggsy “He never stopped looking for you, he spent two years trying to find you” 

“Why are you tell me this?” Eggsy mumbled as he frowned at Harry. 

“Because you two deserve each other” Harry sighed as he sat in the chair “Even if you don’t have feeling for him. You two have a child that needs both her Omega mother and Alpha father” Harry frowned as he noticed how Eggsy set his jaw “Are you planning on keeping her away from him?” 

“What?! No. I just…” Eggsy looked away and wrapped his arms around himself “I can’t open myself to him again, Harry.” 

When Eggsy looked back at Harry; the older Omega’s eyes widened. Before him was a broken Omega, a broken and confused Omega. 

“I begged him to mate with me, Harry. I begged him to stay; and he left. He told me he would come back, he never did. All I had was his dog tags” Eggsy mumbled “I tried looking for him, searched his name and everything”

“Oh dear boy. Once you become a Kingsman, you vanish from the outside world; Merlin hasn’t existed outside of Kingsman in over twenty-five years” Harry frowned as he explained. “It was my fault, I’m sorry Eggsy. I was the reason he was called away” 

Eggsy sighed and shook his head “Sokay, Harry. I should go talk with him” he mumbled before he rubbed his face and left the room. 

Once Harry was alone he looked down at Ellie who was playing with his tie and chewing on it “Oh dear. Your parents are a mess aren’t they?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. They all are idiots. 
> 
> This is turning into a slower burn than I meant it too but we’ll just keep rolling down the trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy felt his mouth go dry as he stood outside of Merlin's office. It’s been a busy day, it was hard to think that not even a full day has passed since he brought Ellie back to the manor and then the mess with Merlin.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, slowly opening the door when he was told to enter. Stepping inside and closed the door behind him.

Eggsy allowed himself to bask in the overpowering scent of the Alpha before he shook his head and spoke “Merlin...I think we need to talk if you’re not busy” Eggsy added after a second.

Merlin nodded and turned around “Aye, lad. We do” Merlin stood up and waved for Eggsy to follow him. The Quartermaster leads the young Omega over to a door off to the left and opened it.

This room was, even more, overwhelming with Merlin’s scent as Eggsy took in the living quarter filled with a small fridge with a small kitchen, an armchair, and a couch. Merlin walked over to a window and opened it.

“Sit where ya like. Sorry about the smell, I’m sure my scent is overpowering in here” Merlin mumbled almost like he was embarrassed before he walked to the small kitchen and started a kettle.

When Merwin turned around he hid the smile as Eggsy picked to sit in the couch, where Merlin’s scent was the strongest. Merlin sat on the armchair and leaned back “Alright Lad. What do ya want to talk about”

“I wanna talk about...us” Eggsy stated before he paused “Us and Ellie”

Merlin felt his heart stop, he knew this was coming and reminded himself to stand by Eggsy with whatever his decision would be.

“I don’t care for you and I don’t want you in my life” Eggsy started as he squared his shoulders but looked away “But Ellie’s your daughter and I can’t keep you from her. It would be wrong; she needs her Al- dad”

Merlin kept his face neutral as he felt his heartbreak. But then again he figured this would happen.

“Also, thank you for buying those things for Ellie. It was nice of ya” Eggsy smiled lightly before he glanced at Merlin.

“Of course. Even if I’m not yer Alpha I’m still her da and I have to provide for her somehow” Merlin stated as he pulled out his dog tags “Would ya like these back? Ye kept them for me for two years”

Eggsy looked at the tags before he shook his head “No, I don’t want anything of yours”

Merlin ignored how his words bit at him before he nodded and thumbed over them “Do ya know, they misspelled my name? My last name doesn’t have a ‘t’ at the end” Merlin mumbled almost to himself before he stood up when the kettle went off and got two cups before he poured them out and handed one to Eggsy before sitting back down. “I’m sure ya have more questions for me”

Eggsy nodded “The doc said you had cancer and a bloody past, that’s why you should have had kids?”

Merlin let out a deep sigh “Honestly he’s a fucking moron” Eggsy his smile behind his cup and took a drink while Merlin looked at his cup before he also took a drink “Aye, I had cancer”

“When I was in the forces, I smoked; it gave me lung cancer.” Merlin started to explain, he arched an eyebrow at the slight shiver that Eggsy gave. “I didn’t know about it until I was brought into Kingsman. I was originally in the running for Percival but was pulled when they discovered I had cancer. Instead, I was offered the Quartermaster and Merlin seat”

“With treatments, chemo, and radiation. I was cured, lost my hair but kept my life” Merlin stated as he ran his hand over his bald head “As for my bloody past...was special forces and a hit man for a while, that should tell ya without going too deep”

Eggsy nodded and cursed at himself, Merlin was sexy before but knowing he smoked and basically was a killing machine just made it worse.

He mentally shook himself and reminded himself that he couldn’t...wouldn’t fall for the Alpha again.

“Harry said you never stopped looking for me” Eggsy mumbled lowly “Was that true?”

“Aye. It was, but when I came back, ya had sold the flat and vanished. I never got yer name, but I remembered how ya smelt and the sound of yer voice. Though it never got me far” Merlin admitted

Eggsy blinked as he looked at the Alpha, he did come back for him; but Eggsy had already left for the army. “Do…” Eggsy started but paused and took a shaky breath “Do you still think of that night?”

Merlin finished his cuppa and nodded “All the time lad, I regret leaving ya. But I was Harry’s handler and needed to be in his ear” he stated as he stood up and after taking Eggsy’s empty cup he headed to the sink.

“You’re in everyone’s ear right?” Eggsy asked and nodded after Merlin did “It’ll be weird to have you in mine but I’m sure we can work something out, once m’ on the field”

“About that lad” Merlin started before he turned around and faced him “I’m afraid ya can never be an agent”

“For fuck's sake! Why now?!” Eggsy groaned as he stood up and glared.

“Eggsy, do ya not know yer own medical history?” Merlin asked confused as Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest.

“No, I don’t. I can’t exactly afford to go to a doctor”

“Eggsy, ya have Hemophilia and borderline Anemia. If ye were to get cut out in the field, ya would bleed out before our extraction team could get to ya” Merlin stated carefully and watched the realization dawn on Eggy’s face. Slowly the Omega sat down and put his head in his hands.

Merlin carefully sat beside Eggsy and placed a hand on his shoulder, Merlin tried to ignore how the Omega relaxed at his touch. “Lad. Eggsy, the Kingsman offers treatments. I’m sure we can find one that will help ya, but it will take time for it to be effective.” He paused before he continued “In the meanwhile, I will talk with the head of Tech and see about having you transfer there”

Eggsy frowned and turned to him “You don’t want me to be a handler?”

Oh, shit their faces were close. He could almost kiss the Alpha.

Merlin blinked “I assumed that since ya preferred me not to be in yer life that ye would want to change departments. Think about it lad. It’s been a long day, go spend time with yer daughter” Merlin stated as he stood up and closed the window.

“She’s your daughter too, ya know” Eggsy stated as he stood up and headed to the door before he paused “Can...can I bring her to you tomorrow? I would like to properly introduce her to her dad”

“Of course” Merlin nodded and watched as Eggsy left.

* * *

That night Merlin couldn’t sleep, it didn’t matter what he did; he just couldn’t sleep.

When he thought he was just getting there he would jerk awake and found his bed filled with only himself.

He would groan and cover his eyes with his arm and try to forget those beautiful sound Eggsy had made those years ago. How he sounded when he begged, how he felt around him, how he would cry for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of talking. I'm sorry. Just bear through it my loves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your butts

The following month was hard and awkward, and honestly, it didn’t surprise Eggsy at all. He told the Alpha father of his daughter that he didn’t want him in his life, and yet still allowed Merlin to see Ellie.

The child took to Merlin almost immediately, knowing he was her father; Eggsy had to admit, it was kinda cute.

But Eggsy kept his distance, he didn’t want to fall for the Alpha again.

Eggsy sighed deeply as he carried the box of used and broken Kingsman glasses, he was on his way to the Tech’s for them to dispose or reuse the glasses; he was so into his mind that he didn’t see the tall man until he ran into him. Eggsy looked up and blushed as deep blue eyes stared down at him.

“Oh shit, m’ sorry. Was kinda lost in m’ mind” Eggsy apologized as the man laughed and waved him off.

“It’s alright” he spoke in a light, yet deep voice that labeled him an Alpha before his scent did “Say now, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you one of the new agents?”

Eggsy shook his head “M’, not an agent. I’m a handler, just starting though” he shifted the box and held his hand out “M’ Excalibur. Nice t’ meet ya”

The Alpha smiled and took his hand “Oh so you’re Excalibur. I’m Lucan” he smirked and lifted Eggsy hand to kiss the back of it “But you can call me Kai”

Eggsy blushed and gently pulled his hand back, he wasn’t used to Alpha’s acting nice...well- no! Can’t think of that.

“Lucan” Eggsy stated carefully “Maybe you can help. I’m looking for the head of the Tech department, I have to drop these off”

“Well, just your luck. That’s me” Lucan smiled and gently took the box from Eggsy “Since you’re here, how about a quick tour?”

“I would love to, but I have to get back to Merlin” Eggsy started before the Alpha huffed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s fine” Lucan stated as he leads Eggsy through the Tech doors “I don’t mean to be rude. Are you an Omega?”

Eggsy blushed and rubbed his neck “Yeah, I just started on suppressors. So my scent’s kinda out of control”

“It’s alright. Sunflowers happen to be my favorite flower” Lucan smiled as he kept an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and started to give him a tour. 

* * *

Merlin was pissed.

He could smell Lucan all over Eggsy for weeks now, the other Alpha was clearly scent marking Eggsy but the Omega didn’t have a clue.

He wanted to stop Eggsy from going to the Tech department, but he knew that he couldn’t. Eggsy didn’t want him in his life and he’s making it quite clear by letting Lucan scent mark him.

Merlin tried to ignore the fact that Eggsy was supposed to be back an hour ago so Merlin could continue his training. He finally stood up after another forty minutes went by and went on a warpath to the Tech department, just as he was about to round the corner he heard Lucan’s voice.

“You should transfer to my department. I like having you around, Excalibur”

Merlin froze as he waited for Eggsy’s answer, was he really going to leave? Merlin felt a growl start to bubble up before he pushed it down, and reminded himself that Eggsy didn’t want him.

“Thanks, Lucan. I like seeing how the different departments work” Eggsy’s voice drifted to Merlin and the Alpha held his breath “But” the Omega continued “I like where I’m at, even if I can’t be an agent I still experience it through them”

“I’m going to be blunt here, Excalibur. I want to court you”

Merlin felt his heart stop.

  
Eggsy blinked as he stared at the blonde haired Alpha, did...did he hear that right. “You want to court me?”

“I do. I think that we’ll make a nice pair together” Lucan stated with a smirk. “Afterall, you are unmated so it wouldn’t be an issue”

Eggsy frowned as he felt his defenses go up “Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything”

“Excalibur, you’re a young Omega. You need a well-adjusted Alpha in your life; for you and your pup” Lucan stated as he smiled, he could see Eggsy fighting with himself.

Eggsy bit his lip, Lucan was right in a way. He’s already talked with Dr. Wu about how being close to Merlin all the time was affecting him, even on the suppressants. Without being mated and being around an unmated Alpha...it was throwing his body off.

“Since you’re clearly not being taken care of. I would be more than honored to take care of you and your pup. I won’t leave” Lucan took a step closer to Eggsy who was still fighting himself and losing as his scent started dropping to submissive; Lucan couldn’t help but take a deep inhale of it, the scent made his member start to swell.

Eggsy looked up at Lucan and frowned. He could feel himself falling for the Alpha, he promised someplace safe for him and Ellie.

But…

His words weren’t in the voice Eggsy wanted. His voice wasn’t deep and rich, wasn’t wrapped in an accent that made him wet, wasn’t the words he wanted to hear.

Even as Eggsy looked at the Alpha who _could_ protect him; he wasn’t what his body craved. He wasn't the right height, wasn’t the right bulk, he had too much hair, his eyes weren’t green.

He. Wasn’t. Merlin.

Lucan smirked, clearly unaware of the internal fight Eggsy was having with himself and took another step forward. He could see Eggsy’s eyes hazing over as Eggsy started to enter the Omega mindscape, which was perfect. Just a little more. “I’ll treat you better than he ever did. Where you don’t have to work and could be the Omega you were meant to be”

Eggsy shook his head, breaking free of the mindscape and glared darkly “The fuck you mean ‘the Omega I was meant to be’?” Eggsy eyes darkened with his anger “Who the fuck you think you is?! I don’t need an Alpha to take care of me and definitely don’t need _you_ ” he snapped.

Lucan cursed as Eggsy just glared; dammit! He was so close to getting him into a mindscape where Eggsy wouldn’t fight when Lucan went to mate him. He needed to try again.

“I meant nothing by it, it’s just that your pup needs an Alpha in her life to help her grow” Lucan smiled but Eggsy expression didn’t change.

“She has an Alpha. Her father is in her life, she doesn’t need another one” Eggsy stated as he held his ground.

Lucan clenched his jaw before he snapped. He was done being nice “The father of your pup is just going to leave you again, you know that. Why do you keep running back to him? Are you that desperate?” Lucan yelled as he threw his hand out at Eggsy.

“I don’t know why I keep going back!” Eggsy snapped as he rubbed his face “He’s all my body craves, I can’t do anything about it. All I want is _him_ ”

“He’s probably a useless Alpha who can’t even defend you. I’ll kill him in an instant.” Lucan smeared as he crossed his arms over his check and smirked “He’s probably in some whore house with another Omega’s not giving a damn about you”

Eggsy glared and growled lowly “Don’t talk about _my Alpha_ like that!”

“Ooh? Your Alpha?” Lucan repeated with an eyebrow arched and watched a dark blush cover Eggsy’s face and ears “Did you just call him... _yours_?”

Eggsy swallowed before he squared his shoulders “Yeah. I did”

“But you’re not mated” Lucan pointed out before he glared when Eggsy smiled lightly. That smile pisses Lucan off because it wasn’t a smile directed at him but that other Alpha.

“I’m still mad at him” Eggsy started and bit his lip before he continued “He just came back into my life suddenly and hasn’t even tried for my attention. He just lets me do what I want” Eggsy admitted “I won’t mate with him until he does”

Lucan glared before walked up to Eggsy and grabbed the front of his shirt “Why?! Why do you keep waiting for him?!”

“I love him”

Lucan blinked before picked Eggsy off the ground and slammed him against the wall while he growled: **“You love him?!”** Eggsy’s eyes widened at the sudden Alpha growl, he grabbed Lucan’s wrist but it didn’t have any effect **“How could you love someone who threw you away like _trash_?!”**

Eggsy opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a throat being cleared “Lucan, that wouldn’t be Excalibur you’re holding against the wall”

The new flat voice had both blue eyes turning to the left and looking at the newcomer, this man screamed Alpha. He was standing tall in a dark tailored suit, dark brown hair styled and even darker eyes pinning Lucan down “Now would it”

In just three words, Eggsy could hear threats piling on top of themselves. Who was this?!

“O-oh shit” Lucan mumbled and let go of Eggsy who let out a grunt when he dropped to the floor, Eggsy stayed on the ground and watched as the man arched a slim eyebrow. Lucan took a step back before he turned and ran.

Eggsy swallowed against his closing throat as the man walked up and knelt down “Are you alright?” The man asked in the most bored and monotone voice Eggsy has ever heard, staring all he could do was nodded slowly, the man arched an eyebrow before he nodded “Good. Harry would be quite crossed if something happened to his boy”

Eggsy watched confused as the man stood up and held a hand out. This scent...Eggsy took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Where has Eggsy smelled the scent of the ocean, mixed with lilacs and honey? Eggsy gasped as he continued to hold the man’s hand “Wait! You’re Haz’s mate!”

The man’s lips curled into a slight smile “I am. I’ve heard a lot about you, Eggsy” he stated before he introduced himself “My name is Percival”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. little victory dance!


	9. Chapter 9

-a few moments earlier- 

Merlin stared at the wall across from him, Eggsy...was waiting for him to fight for his attention. But he mistook it as Eggsy not wanting him at all; god he was fucking stupid! 

Merlin looked over when the sounds of shoes against the floor reached him, he blinked as he saw who it was “Well now. Finally got your head out of your ass?” The monotone voice questioned as the Alpha walked past him. “I should punch you for causing my mate distress while I was away” 

“Percival” Merlin greeted as the other Alpha just stared at him 

“I know it’s been awhile since an Omega has shown interest in you” The Alpha paused when he heard Eggsy confess that he loved Merlin. The look of complete shock on the quartermaster’s face was almost enough for him to smirk...almost. 

“Not many are going to wait around like Eggsy is. Think hard about it” Percival stated before he turned the corner and cleared his throat. “Lucan, that wouldn’t be Excalibur you’re holding against the wall” 

When Merlin finally turned the corner he saw Percival staring at him over Eggsy head before the other Alpha lead the Omega away. Merlin blinked twice before he turned and headed the other way; he needed to find Harry. 

It didn’t take long for Merlin to find Harry, he was in the library with Ellie. “Galahad. A word please” Merlin stated as he walked up as calm as he could.

“I’m busy” Harry stated as he continued to make silly faces at Ellie who giggled and reached for his glasses. Merlin frowned and waited “Go away Merlin” Harry didn’t even glance at him as he waved him off with a hand. 

“Harry. He confessed that he loved me”

“Oh finally? But it wasn’t to your face was it?” Harry stated as he stood up and shifted Ellie’s weight to his right hip, a large smirk on his face. “He said it to Lucan”

Merlin’s glare was his answer, Harry laughed and shook his head “Oh Merlin. You’re really stupid you know that? I don’t know how one of the smartest mind in Kingsman can be so stupid.” 

Harry sighed and walked up to Merlin before he placed his hand on his shoulder “Hamish, he wants you to show him that you won’t leave him again; to show him that you care. But he also knows you have a job to do, focus on the remaining candidates. Then Eggsy” 

Merlin watched as Harry walked away before he rubbed his face, he hated how Harry could read him so easily.

* * *

Harry hummed as he walked down the hall with Ellie “Well miss Ellie belly, what shall we do for lunch?” He asked as he smiled down at her, she was chewing on his tie...again “I do believe I heard that the kitchen was cooking up a wonderful Italian dish. You like Italian don’t you?” 

He lifted her up above his head and she let out a high pitch squeal and tried to reach for him “Oh my dear, you’re just to die for” Harry lowered her down and paused as the scent of the ocean came around the corner. 

It was warm and husky, Harry felt like the scent was wrapping itself around him before the owner of the scent turned the corner. Harry smiled as he saw his mate walking with Eggsy, a hand on the Omega’s shoulder leading him along. 

Harry bit his lip at the shocked look on his mates face when he noticed the child in his arms, before it was replaced with something...darker. “Eggsy, my boy.” Harry smiled and greeted the other Omega “I was just taking Ellie down to the kitchen” 

“Thank you for watching her Haz” Eggsy smiled and took Ellie when she reached out for him “Did you have fun with Uncle Harry?” He asked as she looked back at Harry and smiled “Oh Haz! Your tie!” 

Harry looked down at the drool covered tie, he waved Eggsy off “It’s fine, it’s an old one. I knew I was going to watch her” he smiled before he walked up to his mate who was still staring at him “Welcome back Percival”

“Hm” Percival arched an eyebrow and noticed the shiver than ran through Harry before he turned to Eggsy “If you have anymore issues with Lucan, please call me. Now if you excuse me I have paperwork” before he kept walking, leaving the two of them to look after him. 

Eggsy turned to Harry when he heard a dreamy sigh “Bruv, how can that be your mate? He’s so cold and monotone” Eggsy sweared down that Harry had fucking hearts in his eyes. 

“Hm? Oh” Harry looked down at him and smiled “He just acts like that, he’s actually really sweet. But don’t tell him I told you that” Harry winked at him before he kissed Eggsy forehead. Harry waved as he headed down the same way Percival just went.

* * *

Harry smiled as he slipped into Percival’s room, he slipped his shoes off next to Percival’s before he walked up to the Alpha who was hunched over his desk writing. Harry wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck “I’ve missed you” 

“I’ve missed you as well. But I have paperwork to do” Percival mumbled as he ignored the Omega nuzzling his neck.

“I rather you do me” Harry mumbled against his ear before he nipped it and pulled back, Harry walked across the room to the large bed. Harry hummed as he slowly undressed, he smirked as the sound of the pen against paper stopped. 

He knew his mate was watching. 

Harry started with his overcoat, unbuttoning it and letting it slip from his shoulders before he laid it on the bed, next he started to work in his tie and his undershirt; since he wasn’t active he didn’t have his gun holsters on. 

Harry pulled off his tie and let his shirt slip from his shoulders in the same manner as his jacket. The Omega gasped when he was suddenly pushed down against the bed and the weight of his Alpha held him down; the Alpha growled in his ear before nuzzling his neck. 

Harry moaned and tilted his head and bared his neck for him, Percival ran his hands down Harry’s heated sides and nipped his neck which earned a low moan “I thought you were on suppressors?” Was growled against his ear. 

The Omega panted as wiggled under him and smirked “I stopped by the clinic and got a cancellation shot” he pushed his hips back against his mate and wiggled again “Just for you Alistar” he moaned and looked over his shoulder. The dark look he saw in his mates eye was back. 

When Harry started to wake up he clenched around the knot still inside of him; he smiled as he felt a hand running through his hair and the other wrapped tightly around his stomach. 

Harry shivered and pushed his hips back against the knot when he felt another load of cum get emptied into him “Alistar” he moaned as he felt lips against his claim mark.

“Was that Eggsy’s daughter you were holding?” 

“Hm” Harry mumbled as he forced himself to pay attention “It was. She’s the most well behaved two year old I’ve ever seen” Harry looked down when he felt his stomach rubbed again, he was slightly swollen with the amount of cum that was inside of him. “Alistar?” 

“Sleep Harry. We’ll talk once you’re rested and clean” 

Harry smiled and couldn’t help but follow his Alpha’s command and fell back asleep.

* * *

Merlin hummed as he sat at his desk and went over different ways to end the training but with Harry and Percival tied up for a while he didn’t have anyone to help. He paused as he realized that he did, now to just find them. 

Merlin turned around and went to stand up as Eggsy came through the door, Merlin smiled and got up before he walked up to him “Excalibur, I was just about to go look for ya” he stated as he picked Ellie up when she reached for him “I need yer help with the candidates; I would ask Galahad but he’s busy and yet second best” 

Merlin notice the slight blush on Eggsy face but kept going. “There’s one test left. And ya get to in it” Merlin smirked and noticed the shiver it caused. Wow he was really fucking blind not to notice this all before “Are ya interested?” 

“Sure gov. What do I have to do?” Eggsy smiled as he took a step closer to Merlin, the calming scent Merlin was producing was like a magnet. He just wanted to be buried in it. 

“Sneak into HQ unnoticed. Think ya can do that?” 

Eggsy smirked and looked up at him “Aces. I got that covered” he winked 

“Good. In my side room I have clothes for ya to change into, once yer changed I’ll go over the plan with ya” Merlin explained and watched Eggsy nod before he slipped into the room. Merlin decided that once this was finished he would take Eggsy on a nice dinner, having already asked another handler to watch Ellie. 

Once Eggsy came out Merlin nodded and sat Ellie down on the floor, he walked up to Eggsy and started messing with his black jumpsuit. “They won’t be using live guns but rubber bullets police officers use when dealing with riots” Merlin explained as he checked over him and then started to attach wires.

“I’m also going to give ya a bug in yer ear so ya can hear us. I want ya to give me feedback on how they do” Merlin looked up and saw they were inches apart, Merlin didn’t move as Eggsy slightly leaned against him “any questions?” 

Eggsy shook his head and Merlin nodded “Good” he mumbled but neither of them moved, they just continued to stare at each other until Merlin made himself step away “Go stand outside and be ready” Eggsy nodded and left.

Merlin shivered and grabbed his clipboard and two glasses before he left just as the other handler was coming in to watch Ellie. Merlin carries himself in long strides until he got to the waiting room; he entered after knocking “Alright, I hope yer prepared. This is yer finale change to show me if ya have what it takes to be Kingsman” 

Merlin paused as the two glanced at each other before Merlin handed them glasses “These are state of the art Kingsman issued glasses. They are yer best friend while on the field, they help label who is a friend” he smirked as the alarms went off “And who’s an enemy”

Merlin had to admit the shocked and confused look on their faces was amusing, he continued to smirk and explain “There’s an enemy, find and disarm them. Yer time starts now” he stated as the two of them raced out. 

Merlin smirked as he made it back to his control center and watched through his feed as Roxy and Charlie raced down the halls, “Yer going to needs guns. There’s a gun for each of you in an office; but you have to break the code to find it” Merlin smirked as he leaned back and dragged his green gaze over to Eggsy’s feed. A camera on his suit. 

Merlin was surprised at how quiet Eggsy was being, having entered the manor from the roof, he made it to the third floor without coming across any other agents and triped anymore alarms. 

He would made a damn good agent. 

“ _We should split up and each take a floor_ ” Charlie’s voice brought his gaze back to their feed, they were staring at each other and Merlin arched an eyebrow. 

“ _No we should stick together. We don’t know what this person is armed with_ ” Roxy shook her head as Charlie huffed and ran off “ _Dammit Charlie_ ” Roxy called before chasing after him, she didn’t make it to the door before Charlie closed it and locked it.

“ _Sorry but that position is mine_ ” Charlie saluted her before he ran off. Merlin shook his head and turned back to Eggsy’s feed. He wished he could alert him that Charlie was closing in but he could only watch. 

Eggsy had paused at a window and jimmied it open to crawl out of and get to the next floor, the ski mask on his face. 

Eggsy turned around when he heard a click of a gun; he came face to face with Charlie who didn’t say a word and lifted his gun, then next thing Eggsy registered was a sharp pain in his side and warmth. Eggsy grabbed his side and when he pulled his hand away it was wet and red; Eggsy swallowed thickly as he remembered what Merlin said about bleeding out. 

Merlin watched in horror as Charlie lifted the gun and fired, Merlin felt his heart clenched when Eggsy grabbed his side and when he pulled his hand away it was red. 

The guns weren’t supposed to be live! 

Eggsy wasn’t supposed to get shot! 

Merlin watched as Eggsy stumbled backwards to the open window he was going to escape from, and remembered that they were on the third floor! Eggsy continued to stumble back before Charlie shot again and Eggsy fell backwards out of the window.

“EGGSY!”


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin stared at his screen.

He blinked once.

Then twice.

“Medical! We need assistance outside the West wing!”

Merlin felt his breathing quicken as his vision started to haze over. The cup in his hand started to crack.

“Who gave them lives guns?!”

Merlin could hear the other handlers talking around him and in his ear as well as the medical team reaching Eggsy. But he was still staring at his screen, he felt like he was about to snap, so tensed up that he was going to break.

“Arthur did”

Merlin paused as he felt everything snap, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him before his vision turned red and he shattered the cup in his hand. “ **Arthur** ” he growled before he turned and stormed out of the control room.

Merlin didn’t care who he ran into as he made his way to Arthur’s office, all he cared about was ripping Arthur apart. Arthur knew Eggsy was the decoy, and he gave them live guns?!

Merlin didn’t knock as he pushed the door open and closed it with more force than needed. He growled low and deep in his chest as he headed to the Beta; fuck manners!

Merlin grabbed Arthur by his jacket and slammed him against the wall “ **Arthur! Why were they given _live_ guns?!** ”

“Don’t you dare use your Alpha voice at me” Arthur stated as he struggled under Merlin’s burning green gaze “It’s rude”

“ **Rude?! It’s rude! Ya gave them live guns and they shot _my mate_!** ” Merlin yelled as he pulled Arthur back and slammed him against the wall again and growled deeply “ **Ya knew who the decoy was!** ”

“Yes, I knew. The Kingsman agency is no place for an Omega; they’re better off dead” Arthur stated while he kept his eyes level with Merlin’s. The Quartermaster blinked before he growled deeply again, he was going to kill this fucking man!

He rose a fist to do so before his glasses beeped, he growled as it opened on its own. Merlin left all the angry leave him as he heard what the nurse was saying; Merlin dropped Arthur and ignored the grunt of pain. “Yer lucky Arthur” Merlin stated before he left.

It took him three minutes (a new record even for himself) to arrive at the medical bay; no one stopped him as he went right to the room Eggsy was in. Merlin felt his heart clench at the site of him. “How-”

“Shh. Excalibur is fine” the nurse held a finger up and spoke in a low voice “Nothing major was hit, he did lose a lot of blood and needed a transfusion” the nurse smiled before reaching up and covering Merlin’s mouth “Hamish. He is fine”

The nurse was the only other person in all of Kingsman who knew his birth name, she was a sweet Beta by the codename Sabor. “Now then, he had anemia but thanks to the blood transfusion and our medication he’s cured of that. He’s clear for field work” she smiled and pushed a blanket into his chest. “I already got a comfortable chair for you. I know you’re not going to leave”

Merlin smiled and nodded his thanks before he sat next to Eggsy and gently took his hand. He rubbed his face as he realized he just told Arthur Eggsy was his mate.

 

Eggsy grunted as he started to wake up; his body felt heavy and knew he was under anesthesia, he’s been under once or twice before and remembered how it affected his body. He hated it.

He frowned when he felt something shifts beside him, glancing over he found Merlin deep asleep against his bed; his head was on a bunched up blanket and he was holding his right hand in both of his.

“Oh good you're awake” Eggsy looked up and found a nurse walking in. She lifted her finger to her mouth before she smiled and covered Merlin with another blanket “He hasn’t left your side since you came in. That was…” she paused as she checked his log “Two days ago”

She looked up and smiled “It’s okay. Galahad is watching your daughter” she walked up to him and checked him over “He came to visit as soon as he heard” she glanced over at Merlin who shifted and grunted lowly; she smiled and sighed “You have such a good mate. He went after Arthur when he heard, he was the reason you were shot”

Eggsy looked over at Merlin and smiled before he tightened his grip “Yeah” he whispered, his voice hoarse from not being used “He’s pretty stupid but really great”

She chuckled before getting back to business “Now Excalibur. We had to give you a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood you lost; but on the plus side of that it did cure you of your Anemia” she chuckled again when Eggsy sighed deeply, she started for the door and nodded “I’ll be back in an hour”

Eggsy looked over at Merlin once they were alone. He smiled as he looked over the Alpha; he was so stupid. “You’re so stupid” he whispered as he reached over with his other hand and ran it over his bald head “But you’re my stupid Alpha” he yawned as he felt his eyes start to grow heavy again. “I wish you would mate me for real” he yawned again before he dozed off.

Merlin slowly lifted his head once he was sure Eggsy was asleep, he sat up fully and groaned as his back protested. He thumbed over Eggsy’s hand before he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand “Soon. I promise”

* * *

Eggsy was released two hours later once he was sure he didn’t have any pain, but he still needed someone to watch him; and Merlin, being the caring person he is, offered to watch Eggsy.

“Merlin, are you sure? I’m sure Harry or Percival can watch me; even though I don’t know why I have to be watched” Eggsy grumbled as he walked next to Merlin; they were walking down the residential wing of the manor, and yeah...okay maybe he was a little closer to Merlin than he needed to be, but whatever.

“I’m sure, lad. It was my fault ya were shot; it’s only right” Merlin stated as he placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, Merlin glared at Lucan as they passed him and bared his teeth. He smirked when Lucan quickly headed off “Ya need yer rest before ya meet our new Lancelot”

Eggsy looked up at him and smirked: “It’s Rox right?” They stopped in front of a door and Eggsy turned to Merlin “You wouldn’t let Charlie become an agent after what he did...right?”

Merlin looked down at Eggsy and started to fight with himself. Eggsy steppes closer, almost like he knew Merlin was fighting with himself.

“Merlin?” He questioned as he frowned and tilted his head, the Quartermaster felt himself snap again; but in a way better kind. Eggsy gasped as he felt Merlin’s large warm hand cup his neck before he felt soft lips against his own. Eggsy instantly melted into the kiss and grabbed at his jumper while stepping even closer.

Merlin slowly broke the kiss and looked down at him before Merlin cupped the young Omega’s face in his hands and kissed him deeper, pouring everything he felt into it. He growled lowly when he felt Eggsy responding the same.

Eggsy whimpered at the growl, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he felt Merlin opening the door behind him. He allowed himself to be guided backward before he moaned when the door was closed and he was pushed against the door “Fuck me” he groaned as he broke the kiss.

“Oh, I plan to”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I just want to take a second and thank everyone who’s been with this story from the beginning. Like for real, when I started this story I didn’t think it would grow as much as it has; as of this chapter, this story has became my number one in subscriptions and bookmarks. I about cried when the kudos went past 200, again thank you to everyone who has kudoed and comments, you brighten up my days something fierce! 
> 
> Okay enough of me being sappy, go on to the story. Though you should hold on again; it’s about to get...rough

Eggsy moaned when the door was closed and he was pushed against it “Fuck me” he groaned when he broke the kiss. 

“Oh, I plan to” Merlin growled lowly which sent a wave of chills down Eggsy’s spine.

“Fuck, Merlin. You can’t say stuff like that” Eggsy panted as he let his head fall back, he kept his eyes locked with Merlin who blinked at him before a slow smirk pulled at his lips; Eggsy felt his stomach flip. Oh what that smirk did to him should be illegal. 

“What’s wrong lad?” Merlin questioned as he leaned forward and kissed him lightly “Ya don’t what to know what I plan to do to ya?” Eggsy may not have answered him but the way his body shook and the sharp breath in did “How I intend on relearning every inch of yer body before making it  **_mine_ ** ” 

Eggsy moaned as he felt another shiver go through his body at Merlin’s Alpha voice, Eggsy wiggled as Merlin stepped closer and pushed his legs apart with his own, pinning his to the door with his hips, Eggsy couldn’t help but let his head fall to the side and bare his neck for his soon to be Alpha. 

“M-Merlin” Eggsy panted and arched against him when he finally felt lips against his neck. 

“Hamish” 

“Huh?” 

Merlin kissed up his neck to his ear and nipped it before he mumbled against it “My name. I would rather ya scream my actual name than my codename” Merlin smirked before he lightly nipped where he planned on biting him. 

Eggsy moaned and wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist when he felt his Alpha’s arms wrap about him and was lifted up like nothing. Eggsy’s cheeks burned as he was carried to the bed and gently laid back on the cool sheets “Hamish” Eggsy mumbled lowly before he pulled the Alpha down into another heated kiss. 

Hamish quickly took control of it as he gently started to push Eggsy’s medical-issued shirt up and  _ finally  _ touched the skin he never forgot. Hamish broke the kiss and smirked at the whine he pulled from Eggsy before he stripped the Omega of his shirt. 

Hamish grunted as a pillow was suddenly in his face “H-hold on!” Eggsy stated as blushed darkly and kept the pillow in Hamish’s face, he shivered and moaned at the growl Hamish let out “L-look...my body isn’t the same” 

Hamish sat back on his heels and pulled the pillow down “Lad, I don’t care how yer body looks” he smiled and gently pulled the pillow from Eggsy, the Omega looked away as Hamish only then did see why. 

Eggsy was still in shape as he was back then; but now his once clear skin was covered in scars. The one that stood out the most was a long jagged scar that ran across his stomach; Hamish knew that was from Ellie.

Hamish set the pillow aside before he gently guided Eggsy to lay back down, Hamish hovered over him before he gently made his Omega look at him. Only then did he kiss him softly and slowly made his way down to his neck. Hamish kissed and sucked at his neck coxing moans from the shivering Omega. 

Hamish then slowly kissed his way down his collar bone and to his chest. Hamish could feel how fast Eggsy’s heart was beating, he gently took his hand and pressed it against his own chest “It’s alright, my Omega” he mumbled against his chest. Hamish smiled as he felt Eggsy’s heart slow down just a tad and his hand fist his jumper. 

“Off” Eggsy whimpered as he pulled at the offensive clothes. Eggsy let out a whine when Hamish sat up, his Alpha chuckled and gently removed his hand. Eggsy blushed darker as he watched Hamish strip himself of both his jumper and undershirt. 

Hamish leaned back down and pressed their chest together, Eggsy arched at the feeling and moaned “Eggsy. Has anyone touched yer body since that night?” Hamish mumbled against his neck as he kissed his way down again, he felt a shudder run through the body under him again. 

“No. You’re the only one” Eggsy moaned and arched when Hamish licked over his left nipple, Eggsy grabbed his shoulders and ground his hips against him “I-I haven’t even touched mySELF!” Eggsy cried out as Hamish lightly bit the harden nub and teased it with his teeth. 

Hamish growled lowly as he heard his omega’s confession. Eggsy moaned and blushed as he felt himself starting to wet his pants “I was saving myself for you; silly since I didn’t know if I would ever find yous again” Eggsy mumbled as he reached down and started to claw at his own pants, wanting them off and let out a low needy whine when he couldn’t get them off.

Hamish moves to his other nipple and decided to help his omega and slowly pushed down his elastic pants and underwear at the same time. Hamish growled deeper when the overly sweet smell of Eggsy’s slick filled the room. He kept himself in check and continued to kiss his way down Eggsy’s body. 

When Hamish got to Eggsy’s stomach, he hand to hold Eggsy’s arms against the bed when the Omega tried to push his face away. Hamish hummed as he kissed the jagged scar and felt Eggsy’s stomach jump at the touch, Hamish glanced up at him and found Eggsy staring at him with watery blue eyes “It’s ugly” 

“No love. It’s beautiful” Hamish mumbled as he kissed it again and let the tip of his tongue trail over the length “It shows how strong ya are” Hamish mumbled against it as he let Eggsy’s arms go when he felt Eggsy try to lift them, Hamish waited to see if he would be pushed away again but Eggsy just laid a hand on his head and he looked back up. 

Hamish felt his heart break as tears freely ran down Eggsy’s face “I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled as he wiped his face “ I don’t know why I’m crying” 

The Alpha smiled and climbed back up to kiss his Omega deeply and mumbled against his lips “Because I’m here. Yer body is recognizing me as yer Alpha; it’s releasing everything ya kept bottled up” As Hamish spoke, he let his hands wander down and ran a finger between his wonderfully firm, but not too firm, butt and rubbed as his slick entrance.

“It’s accepting me and making ya ready to be  **_breed_ ** ” Hamish growled against his ear as he pushed a finger in and groaned at how tight he was. Eggsy gasped and arched into him before he bucked his hips back against the finger “That's right, my Omega. Fuck yerself on my finger” he mumbled against his ear as he easily slipped another finger in. 

Eggsy moaned lowly and bucked back against the fingers, Eggsy panted as he glanced down at Hamish’s crotch and noticed he was hard. Eggsy licked his lips and reached down before he palmed over Hamish before he arched when he felt his prostate rubbed. Eggsy shook as he reached back and gently pulled Hamish’s fingers out, he then shifted around after pushing his pants and underwear off again and got on his hands and knees in front of him “Fuck me” he groaned.

Hamish shifted closer and grabbed his ass before he spread his cheeks and leaned in. He licked a long strip up and over his twitching entrance before he thrusted his tongue in and started to fuck him with his tongue; Hamish wrapped his arms around his thighs and held him close as Eggsy bucked back against him.

He finally pulled back and licked his lips before he guided Eggsy to lay on his back, then he stood up and  _ finally  _ undressed and freed himself before he moved between his legs and smiled down at him “I want to see yer face when we mate” he didn’t give Eggsy a warning before he slowly pushing in.

Even though Eggsy was still tight, he was slick enough that he could push in with no issues but he still went slow. Eggsy arched and grabbed Hamish’s shoulders again, he moaned and felt his nails grow and dig into his Alpha’s shoulders. If it hurt, Hamish didn’t say anything and kept pushing until they were flushed together. 

Hamish groaned as he felt the hot, wet and tightness twitch around him and Eggsy shuddered and wiggled under him. Hamish could already feel his mating teeth extending but he wanted Eggsy to enjoy this; he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, Eggsy let out a loud moan and bucked down against him. 

Eggsy felt like he was floating, he didn’t realize how much he missed having sex….or maybe it was just Hamish. Since Hamish took his virginity two years ago. Eggsy bucked back against as Hamish sped up, Eggsy moaned louder and tilted his head, barring his neck for him “Alpha please…” Eggsy panted as he wrapped his arms around his neck “please” he rolled his hips and moaned as Hamish growled and grabbed his his. 

Hamish started to pound into him faster and harder, as Eggsy held on to his neck as hard as he could; Eggsy felt himself starting to drift as his prostate was hit over and over again. Eggsy hummed lowly as he felt the knot at the base of Hamish’s dick starting to swell; Eggsy gasped and arched into Hamish as the knot swelled completely and locked them together, at the same time Hamish sank his teeth into Eggsy’s mating gland. 

The last thing Eggsy remembered was feeling full from both Hamish’s dick and cum and three words whispered to him before he passed out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy grunted as he slowly woke up, he rubbed his face and noticed that he felt full. Keeping his eyes closed he reached behind him and hissed when his fingers touched his sore entrance; opening his eyes he found himself lying in a comfortable bed surrounded by Hamish’s scent. 

Eggsy smiled and curled up slightly before he grunted when he shifted, why did he still feel so full? Eggsy lifted the blanket and glanced down at his stomach, he blinked as he took in the sigh of his swollen stomach, Eggsy ran his hand over it and blushed darkly when he realized that the reason why he was so swollen was Hamish's cum. 

Eggsy went to sit up only to flop back with a hiss when pain raced up his pain and through his lower stomach. Eggsy sighed as he remembered this pain from the last time but his stomach didn’t swell last time; the Omega shrugged and curled up before he nuzzled against the pillow that smelt like Hamish the most. 

Hamish didn’t get back to his bedroom until way later than he wanted; he didn’t want to leave Eggsy alone for too long, but he had to put in the paperwork of their mating and set up a nanny to watch Ellie. When he opened the door and smiled as he saw Eggsy still in bed, Hamish walked up to Eggsy and pulled the covers back before he climbed behind him and pressed a hand against his still swollen stomach. 

Eggsy grunted and rolled over, he smiled and shifted so he could face his Alpha “What time is it?” He hummed as he felt Hamish’s hand running through his hair

“Just after noon” Hamish mumbled before Eggsy shot up and blinked. 

“NOON?!” 

“Aye. Noon” Hamish arched an eyebrow as Eggsy started to sit up, Hamish gently pulled him down “Easy lad. Yer not going anywhere with how swollen ya are” he mumbled as he kissed Eggsy’s jaw. 

“But Ellie-” Eggsy began as he shivered when Hamish’s hand rubbed his stomach and the other wrapped around his waist. 

“She’s with a nanny. The lass is fine” Hamish smoothed as the acidic stench of worry slowly lessened as Eggsy relaxed against him and sighed; Hamish hummed lowly and kissed his forehead. 

Eggsy closed his eyes and nuzzled up against his Alpha and sighed “Why am I so swollen? I wasn’t last time” he grumbled against Hamish’s neck. The Alpha chuckled.

“Well I am a Purebred and now we’re mated and yer body accepted me as yer Alpha. It is swollen with my cum instead of allowing it to leak out to ensure ya would get pregnant” Hamish explained as he ran his hands down to his ass and squeeze his cheeks.

Eggsy moaned and arched against him “But since yer not in heat like the last time, and have suppressants in yer system ya won’t get pregnant”

Hamish mumbled against his ear as he reached behind him and gently rubbed a finger against his redden hole before he pushed a finger in, Eggsy arched against him again and moaned; Merlin slowly thrusted his finger in and out before he pushed a second finger in and opened him. Eggsy panted and clung to his jumper when he felt the cum starting to leak out. 

Eggsy blushed darkly as he felt the mess he was making and glanced up at Hamish who was just smiling. He leaned down and claimed his Omega’s lips as he pulled his hand away once Eggsy’s stomach was flat enough; without a word he picked Eggsy up and carried him to the attached bathroom and started a bath for him. 

Eggsy hummed as he was washed and cared for “I can wash myself” he mumbled but made no move to stop Hamish from washing him. Hamish hummed back as he continued to clean him, once he was finished he wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the bedroom. “Made a mess” 

“Aye, but that isn’t the only mess ya made” Hamish chuckled as he sat Eggsy in the large recliner near the bed and went about changing his sheets.

“Does this mean I have to talk to Arthur?” Eggsy sighed and he sat up more and used an extra towel to dry his hair, he blinked when Hamish froze and stiffened “Hamish?” 

“Eggsy. I don’t want ya near Arthur”

Eggsy watched him before he frowned and mumbled lowly “He’s the reason I was shot, yeah?” When his Alpha didn’t answer him, he knew he was right “Is it because I’m an Omega?” 

Eggsy sighed when Merlin kept changing the sheets “If he goes after Ellie...you won’t be able to stop me” Eggsy stated as he stood up and started to dress.

Eggsy walked over to Hamish once he was dressed and stopped him from fussing with the already made bed “Hamish, Babe” he mumbled as he reached up and made him look at him “Look. Nothing Arthur is going to do will change us. We’re mates now, yeah?” 

Hamish blinked and smiled before he leaned down and kissed Eggsy lightly “Yer right. I love ya” 

Eggsy blushed darkly “I love you too” Eggsy pulled back and smirked “Now I believe you were going to show me our new knight?” 

Hamish chuckled and kissed his mate mark before he lead Eggsy out “Aye, I was” 


	13. Chapter 13

“You fucking asshole!” 

Eggsy just smiled as he walked into the new Lancelot’s bedroom and was pulled into a tight hug by Roxy “I should shoot you” 

Eggsy chuckled and held Roxy just as tight “Yeah, no thanks. Charlie already shot me twice” 

Roxy pulled him and and frowned “Why do you smell different?” She asked as she pulled his collar of his shirt down before Eggsy could stop her “You’re mated too?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Rox, easy. It just happened. Come on; sit and I’ll explain what I can” Eggsy smiled and he gently touched the mark and moved to her couch, the Alpha frowned but followed. 

/

“Okay. So let me get this straight. You have a daughter and Merlin found out so he pulled you from the running to save your daughter from being motherless” Roxy began as Eggsy nodded

“So then, Merlin offered you to be under him as a handler; until she was old enough but then found out you were anemic so you’re permanently benched from being an agent. But Merlin offered you to be the enemy in our final test; only for you to get shot by Charlie’s real gun and be cured of your medical issue” Eggsy nodded again. 

“And then you were placed under Merlin who you ended up mating and he’s the apparent father to your daughter?” 

“Yeah basically” Eggsy agreed and rubbed his neck, he blinked at the blank look his friend was giving him “What?” 

“Eggsy, that’s a load of bullshit” Roxy shook her head “I thought you would tell me the truth”

“That is the truth” Eggsy frowned as he stood up “How come now your not believing me?” Eggsy felt hurt, but he kept his scent in check so he wouldn’t show it to Roxy.

“Because that sounds too much like a fairy tail. Yeah Charlie was a prick but he would shoot you and there’s no way Merlin would bed someone.” 

Eggsy squared his shoulders, her words stung but as much as her not believing him “Fine don’t believe me, Rox. I got work to do; I’ll see you around” he stated before he turned and started to the door.

“Wait Eggsy” Roxy called as she got up to follow him. Eggsy ignore her and closed her own door on her face; he made a beeline to the only person who could make this right. 

 

He walked right into the handler’s bay; it was designed like a typical command center, with rows of computers and people at those computers. He went up to Merlin who had his back facing the door and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face in between his shoulder blades. 

The handlers who were talking to Merlin glanced behind him and then at the Quartermaster who kept talking like nothing happened. Only when the arms tightened around his waist did he finally look over his shoulder “If ya excuse us” Merlin stated as he placed his hand on the arms and Eggsy stepped back. 

Merlin gently lead the Omega to the hallway and down the hall his office, once the door was closed Merlin had his arms full of his Omega again. Merlin frowned at the distressed stench coming off the young man. “Eggsy, what happened?” Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy when he shook his head. 

“mo leannan, ya can tell me anything” Merlin mumbled against Eggsy’s hair, inhaling the sweet sunflower and honey scent, his own was slowly mixing with it, making it more earthy. 

“Roxy doesn’t believe me” he mumbled against Merlin’s chest as distress rolled off him in larger waves. “She said Charlie wouldn’t shoot me and you wouldn’t bed me” Eggsy mumbled as he dug his nails into Merlin’s back to the point it was almost painful

Eggsy allowed his head to be lifted by gentle hands, he smiled up at his Alpha who kissed his forehead. Eggsy took a deep breath of the soothing scent Merlin was releasing “Hamish” 

“Shh, mo leannan” he mumbled against his forehead “I’m old enough to know when there’s a misunderstanding. Ya dropped a lot of information on the lass all at once; give her time” he leaned down and kissed his lips gently “She’ll come around” he mumbled against him and smiled as he felt Eggsy relax against him. 

“I love you” 

“And I You, mo ghràdh” Hamish mumbled against his lips before he kissed him again and deeper than before, Eggsy let out a low hum before he pressed against him more. 

“Mish, you gotta go back to work” Eggsy mumbled lowly as he allowed himself to be backed up against the closest wall. Eggsy shivered when he heard and felt the growl that rumbled in his alpha’s chest. 

“They can survive without me for awhile” Hamish mumbled against his ear before he lifted Eggsy up and pressed him against the wall. Eggsy moaned when Hamish started to kiss and suck at his neck. 


	14. Chapter 14

Roxy sighed as she followed her uncle through the Estate, getting a proper tour now that she’s officially Lancelot. She glanced at her uncle and the cold way he carried himself, he’s always been cold and distant as far as Roxy could remember. 

Roxy held back another sigh, she was hoping to see Eggsy but in the three months she’s been here she hasn’t seen him again. If Roxy would have known there were  _ additional  _ classes after being knighted she would have accepted it easier than being thrown into a classroom with people she didn’t know and who didn’t talk to her in those three months. 

Roxy slightly perked up she heard her uncle’s monotone voice call out “Excalibur, do you have a moment?” Roxy frowned, she didn’t know there was an Excalibur, she peaked around her uncle and blinked at who she saw. 

“Oh hey Percy. Yeah what’s up?” 

It was fucking Eggsy! 

“We’ve been over this. It’s Percival” her uncle starred and she could clearly hear the eyebrow arch in his voice; but...his voice didn’t sound threatening, in fact it sounded almost like it was teasing. 

Roxy watched as Eggsy shifted a young girl on his hip, she looked almost identical to Eggsy expect her dark brown hair “Don’t make me tell your mate your being mean” Eggsy smirked as the young girl smiled and held her hands out to Percival. 

“Upsy” 

Roxy didn’t know how to break it to Eggsy that her uncle would  _ never  _ hold a child, he barely held her when she was that age. Roxy felt her heart stop when Percival calmly picked her out of Eggsy’s arms and held her close “I wanted to ask if you and Merlin would like to come over for dinner and drinks tonight” 

Eggsy tilted his head and hummed before he jumped when the neck of his shirt was pulled down, showing dark marks that his shirt hid “Again?” 

“Gov what the frick?!” Eggsy stated as he slapped his hand away and blushed darkly “You can’t see them, leave me alone!” Eggsy blushed even darker “Don’t give me that look! Haz’s neck is just as bad!” 

“Dare I asked why yer yelling, Excalibur?” Merlin’s voice stated which had Roxy looking behind Eggsy, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack! Merlin had this...this...soft look on his face when Eggsy turned to him and smirked. 

“Percy asked us to join him and Haz for dinner and drinks tonight.” 

Merlin nodded and faced at Percival “We’ll be honored. I’ll put in for a nanny” Merlin pulled up his tablet before a light yet deep chuckle echoed. 

Roxy was shocked that it was coming from her uncle “Nonsense. Ellie is more than welcome to join” Percival stated as he kissed her forehead which earned a giggle before he handed her back to her mother and kissed Eggsy’s forehead “We’ll see you three at six” before he nodded the Merlin and kept walking.

Roxy trailed after and looked back at the three to see Merlin leaning down and kissing Eggsy and then the child before continuing on his way, leaving Eggsy with a dark blush. “Excuse me, Percival?” 

“Hm?” Came the cold reply she was expecting, but it still stung; Why was he so open and warm to Eggsy and so cold to her?

“Excalibur and Merlin, are they mates?” She mumbled as she watched him continue walking.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern” Percival glanced over his shoulder at her before he faced foreword again “Now then, your next stop is the clinic; down this hall and through the double doors. Once there give them your knight name and they will assist you; I have other matters to attend to” before he left her at the hallway. 

Roxy frowned and headed down; she checked in easily and sat in the clinic waiting to be checked over. As she waited, her mind wandered; she honestly didn’t know that her uncle was mated, he never brought anyone to family gatherings and honestly he hasn’t been to any in a couple years. 

Then there’s that thing with Eggsy and Merlin, guilt rolled in her stomach as she sighed again. She looked up when she heard Eggsy’s voice.

“Good evening Mary, is Dr Wu busy?” 

Roxy watched the Beta behind the desk from and checked her computer, Eggsy shifted his feet as he waited. She shook her head “Hm, I don’t think so. Are you feeling okay?” She asked as she stood up and came around.

“I’m fine...I think. My stomach’s been upset all day, I haven’t been eating, kinda light headed” Eggsy admitted as he placed a hand on his stomach and leaned forward slightly.

“I’ll call her” she stated as she went back around and Eggsy let out a shaky breath before he pulled his phone out. 

“Hey Mish” he paused “Yeah I’m at the clinic. Don’t worry, I’m fine; promise” he smiled before he hung up. He turned around and glared at the Alpha who walked up.

“Well if it isn’t Excalibur. No bodyguard today?” He stated as he smirked down at Eggsy.

“Sod off Lucan. I don’t need a bodyguard to deal with your ass” Eggsy stated as he squared his shoulders. 

“Did you run back to that Alpha?” Roxy could hear the venom on the words as did Eggsy of his darker glare was anything to go by. 

“I did. What of it?” Eggsy stated as his grip tightened on his stomach, he felt bile coming up before he swallowed it down. 

“He’s just going to leave you again, you know that. He’s not even here with you in your time of need” Lucan smirked as Eggsy let out a low growl, nothing compared to an alpha’s but still a warning. 

“I told him he didn’t have to come” Eggsy stated before he caught sight of his Alpha coming up behind Lucan. 

“He should still be here-” he began but was cut off by a deep growl, he turned around to see Merlin behind him. “M-Merlin, sir”

“I am here” he stated as his eyes darkened and he stared down at Lucan, the poor man barely man it to his chin. “Now I suggest you stop harassing my mate before I find where Percival went to” 

Roxy watched as Lucan clearly swallowed and nodded before he ran off, Why was everyone scared of her uncle?

“You know you didn’t have to come Mish” Eggsy’s voice brought her back to him and noticed that they were already sitting down. Merlin with his hand against Eggsy’s forehead. 

“I’m aware” 

“Say, what does Percy do that has everyone scared of him? He doesn’t tell me anything” Eggsy mumbled as he leaned against Merlin. 

“He’s our interrogator” Merlin stated before he stood up with Eggsy when Dr. Wu came up and smiled at them. Roxy watched them walk away and figured she had to do something; after she was checked out and signed with a clean bill of health, she decided to wait for Eggsy.

 

Merlin came out first and nodded to the Beta behind the counter before he stopped in front of her “Lancelot. Shouldn’t ya be getting ready for a mission?” 

Roxy looked up and blushed “Um, I’m actually waiting for Excalibur” she shifted under the heated gaze “I owe him an apology”

“I see.” Merlin stated as he pulled out his tablet “He’ll be done shortly; once yer finished head to yer fitting room to change.” Before he continued on his way. 

It didn’t take long for Eggsy to come out, Roxy stood up and smiled “Hey Excalibur. Can we talk?” 

/\

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Roxy mumbled as she walked beside her friend. She glanced over when Eggsy took her hand in his and smiled. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t think it was a lot of information that I kinda dumped on you” He blushed and rubbed his neck. He smiled again at her “Mish said to give you time and you would come around”

“Is Mish...Merlin?” 

Eggsy just smiled and gently pulled her along, Roxy frowned but followed. Roxy arched an eyebrow when they got to a room that she remembered Percival saying was off limits. 

Yet Eggsy just opened the door and walked right in, the heavy scent of the earth after a storm and the woods. It made her uneasy. She blinked as Merlin turned around from his seat and stood up. As he walked closer Roxy got more uneasy, she realized that this was _his_ _territory_ and she was intruding on it. 

“Roxy I want you to properly meet my Alpha. Hamish”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up my loves, this story is coming to an end. I won’t say when but it is. 
> 
> I know I know, it’s so sad. I want to express my deepest thanks to y’all again for loving this story. 
> 
> I love all of you


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin stared her down before he let a slight smile on his face “Easy Roxanne. Yer fine being here; I knew Eggsy was going to bring ya here.” Merlin soothed before he turned his attention to Eggsy “Did ya find out what is going on?” 

Eggsy hummed and rubbed his neck “Yeah, my body’s rejecting the suppressants; so Dr. Wu is looking for another one to put me on” 

Merlin nodded before he turned back to Roxy “I’ve already assisted Eggsy to be yer handler for yer missions”

Roxy nodded as she looked between the two of them, Eggsy walked up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around his middle and nuzzled his chest. Roxy shifted before she took a deep breath “So do I call you Merlin or…?” 

“Merlin is fine lass” Merlin nodded as he ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair “I’m aware it will take some time for ya to adjust to it” 

Roxy nodded and watched them; it was strange to see Merlin looking so….content? Relaxed? Not like the hard ass at all. She couldn’t help but wonder if her uncle ever looked like that, squaring her shoulders she decided on asking the only one who probably knows. “Merlin” she waited for him to ‘hm’ and look at her, she kept eye contact “Do you happen to know why Percival is so cold to me?” She asked as she frowned. 

Merlin sighed slightly, causing the omega in his grasp to look up at him “That would be something Galahad would be better at explaining” Merlin stated as he nodded, confused Roxy looked over her shoulder and saw a man who looked extremely confused.

“Oh dear. What have I walked into?” he stated as he closed the door behind him, he looked at the two of them before he noticed the new knight and smiled “Well hello, my dear. I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Galahad” he stated and held his hand out “You must be Lancelot”

“I am sir. A pleasure” she stated as shook his head, she realized it was rough and soft at the same time; strange. She turned to Merlin as Galahad pulled his hand away. 

“Now what did I walk into?” He asked as he checked his watch. 

“Lancelot here was asking about Percival’s coldness” Merlin stated as moved his hand down to Eggsy’s neck and started to rub it, slowly. Getting a low groan from Eggsy, to which Galahad smirked. 

“Oh yes, well” he paused and smiled at Roxy “He’s not the best at showing how he feels; so he hides behind a cold exterior” Galahad explained as he chuckled lowly “I’ve known Percival for many years; talking about Percival. Is he here?” 

“Percy left on a mission” Eggsy mumbled against Merlin’s chest. 

Roxy noticed a sad look in Galahad’s eye before he mumbled “He always says goodbye” 

“Arthur sent him off” Eggsy stated as he pulled away from Merlin and stretched, Eggsy bit his lip at the eye roll Galahad gave. 

“He’s not his personal dog” Galahad huffed as Merlin shook his head, Eggsy right out laughed. 

“Haz, calm down. Percy said he’ll be back later tonight; it wasn’t anything major. He doesn’t even have a handler” Eggsy stated which made everything click in Roxy’s head. 

“Wait. Did Eggsy just call you  _ Haz _ ?” Roxy questioned as she turned to Galahad who nodded with an eyebrow arched “You’re Percival’s mate” 

“I am” Galahad stated as he kept his face and eyes neutral “Is that a problem?” 

Roxy blushed and shifted under his gaze “Ah, no. I just didn’t know my uncle had a mate” 

Harry looked at her confused and mumbled “Uncle?” Before his eyes widened and he stated “Oh dear, that explains things” 

Roxy blinked confused before looking back at Eggsy who shrugged and then to Merlin who was frowning “Galahad” Merlin stated in a warning voice. 

“No She has a right to know” Galahad shook his head “I’ll deal with the consequences” Galahad stated before he turned to face Roxy again “Roxanne, Alistar isn’t your uncle...he’s your father” 

 

The next thing Roxy knew she was laying on an extremely soft couch, she slowly sat up confused and rubbed her face. What happened?

She paused as she remembered Galahad telling her that her uncle was actually her dad and then….she must have fainted. She groaned as she felt a headache coming on, too much information happening too quickly. 

First Eggsy and Merlin and now her uncl-dad? Fuck. 

Roxy rubbed her face again and sighed before she stood up and noticed the cup of tea with her name on it, she sniffed it and smiled when it was earl grey with honey, which meant Eggsy left it for her. She picked it up and drank it with a sigh before she noticed hushed voices coming through the door. 

“Harry. Ya can’t go around sprouting sealed information” 

“She has a right to know. You can’t expect me to keep something like this from her, Hamish”

“Ya nit, ya should have asked Alistar about it first instead of going off on yer own. Again” 

Roxy took a deep breath and opened the door, when she did; she saw Merlin at his desk with a lap full of Eggsy staring down Galahad who was glaring before the brown haired agent noticed her and smiled.

“Hello there my dear, are you feeling better?” He asked as he ignored Merlin’s huff. 

“Um, yeah I think. Kinda just had my world tipped upside down” she mumbled as she glanced over at Eggsy who was sleeping with his face pressed against Merlin’s neck.

“Ah yes. So sorry about that; but I’m afraid I’m not quite done yet; come, I’ll treat you to dinner my dear” Harry stated as fixed his already straight tie and smiled. 

Roxy glanced at Merlin before she nodded and followed after the man, she watched him as he walked. He clearly showed that he knew his stuff by the way he walked, he kept his head high for a Beta, keeping eye contact and nodding at the Alphas they passed.

Once they got outside, the man sighed deeply before getting into a black cab; Roxy frowned but followed him. The ride to a small cafe was quiet, Roxy couldn’t help but feel like this man was familiar to her but couldn’t remember where she saw him.

“Ah, here we are. This little cafe is a favorite of mine” he stated as the cab stopped and he got out, with Roxy following. The cab drove away as he sat at a table, Roxy sliding in across of him. 

“Well if it isn’t Harry Hart! It’s been ages, where’s that Alpha of yours?” 

Roxy jumped at the sudden voice, she turned to a young man standing next to them; he was clearly an Omega, with his slim waist and round hips. He had cocked out and his arms crossed.

“Good afternoon, Nicholas. It has been a while, but you know how work gets. I’m afraid he’s away on business” Harry stated with a smile as the Omega sighed dreamily.

“Honestly, I’m so jealous. Your Alpha seems so cold but he has nothing put passion in his eyes for you” Nicholas stated as cupped his own cheeks and swayed in his spot “Oh dear, should I get your regular?”

“If you would. Two please” Harry smiled as Nicholas waved him off. Once he was gone Harry turned to Roxy and smiled again “Now then. I’m going to be blunt, Alistar is your dad; we- _ he _ thought you were dead” he stated as he leaned back “And yet you showed up being offered for the Lancelot possion” 

Harry chuckled and ran his hand through his hair “You threw Alistar off. So he reacted the only way he knew how; with coldness” 

Roxy frowned and squared her shoulders, something wasn’t right. Harry had corrected himself, he said  _ we _ . “How did he know I was his daughter?”

“A parent never forgets their child, my dear” Harry explained and thanked the omega for their tea when he returned before he faced her again. 

“You said we”

Harry blinked twice confused “I’m sorry?”

“Just now” Roxy began as she frowned “As you were explaining why he was being cold to me. You said  _ we _ , then changed it to  _ he _ ” Roxy watched as Harry’s eyes widened as he realized he was caught. Roxy watched him for a few moments before she mumbled lowly “My mom….if you. Isn’t it? You’re my mom” 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, they were wet as he smiled “I am” 


	16. Chapter 16

Roxy frowned and kept her hands in her lap; she ran over everything in her mind before she bit her lip, she took a shaky breath. “D-Didn’t you want me?” Her voice wavered more than she wanted to admit.

Harry frowned “My dear, of course we wanted you. We were told you died; my pregnancy with you...was hard. There was a lot of complications; the both of us were ready to quit being agents to be with you” Harry explained as he rubbed his thumb over the edge of his cup

“Arthur wasn’t happy.” 

-flash back- 

Harry panted as he made it only half way down the stairs, his vision swam as he felt everything tilt; he grunted when warm solid arms wrapped around him and the calming scent of his mate surrounded him. 

“Harry. You shouldn’t be up” 

“You left” Harry all but whined as he nuzzled against the warm neck, he got a chuckle as an answer and picked him up “Don’t, I must be heavy” 

“Nonsense” Alistair stated as he carried his mate back to the bed, he gently laid him down before he laid next to him “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, tired. Sick” Harry mumbled as he kept his eyes closed, he hummed when he felt Alistair’s hand rub over his swollen stomach “Our little girl is making it hard for me to do anything” 

“Our little girl sounds like she’ll be a brat like you” he mumbled which got a weak chuckle. It was quiet for a while before Harry placed his hand over Alistair’s. 

“Alistair…when she’s born. I’m going to resign” Harry opened his eyes and looked up to his Alpha who was staring down at him. He waited until the man leaned down and kissed him. 

“If that’s what you want, my love” he mumbled, humming as Harry relaxed against him more. 

“Will you come with me? Stop being an agent with me and raise our daughter together?” Harry asked as he curled into him and let out a whine when their daughter shifted. 

“Of course my love. I was planning on it” 

-

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his face, he could feel his eyes burning but he didn’t want to break down just yet. 

“The both of you were going to retire? For me?” Roxy mumbled as she watched him rub his face before he cleared his throat. 

“Yes, well. We wanted you to have both of us; but Arthur wasn’t very happy about that” Harry stated as he kept his glasses off and leaned back, he placed his hand over his stomach and took a deep breath “When-” he paused as his voice shook “When you were born, you were premature. You were taken from us to help keep you alive” 

Roxy felt her heart break when Harry looked up at her with watery eyes “We were told you died, I always thought that old bastard had something to due with it” he continued as he wiped his eyes before he cleared his throat and slipped his glasses back on. “Due to the traumatic labor I had with you, I was forced to remove all but a fourth of, well.” He caught with a blush “So I still experience heats but I’m not able to have any more pups” 

Roxy frowned and stood up before she walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly, Harry blinked before he wrapped his arms around her and got a better scent of his and Alistair’s scent. Harry couldn’t help the tears that fell this time “My baby girl. How I’ve missed you; I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he mumbled against her shoulder.

Roxy smiled “It’s okay, you can make it up to me…mom” she stated which just earned more tears and a tighter hug. 

-

Alistar sighed as he rubbed his neck, he was sure Harry was going to be made at him; the fucking bastard had him leaving on a mission was shouldn’t even been his! 

He’s an missionary for fuck’s sake! He doesn’t do bodyguarding. 

He looked up as the cab got closer to their house; a frown pulled at his lips as he tapped his fingers, he needed to talk to his mate, he had the sinking feeling that the new Lancelot had some kind of tie to him. 

He remembered the little girl growing up with his brother, he was so pissed that his brother had the fucking nerve to throw in his face that they got approved to adopt right after Harry lost their baby girl.

But that little girl grew into the new Lancelot…but she acted. Just. Like. Him and Harry! He shook his head and got out once the cab stopped; Alistar thanked the driver before he walked down the small alley and opened the door.

He smiled as he heard the chatter of Harry and guests; he removed his shoes and hung his suit jacket before he walked into the dinning room.

“Alistar! You’re home”

The Alpha paused when he saw the new Lancelot sitting at the table, a thin eyebrow arched had Harry smiling before he got up and walked up to him, Roxy following after him shyly “Al, our baby girl is finally home” 

Alistair’s dark eyes widened before he looked at Hamish who nodded while holding Ellie, he looked back at Harry who looked like he was going to burst with excitement before finally looking at the young woman in front of him. 

“I’m home” she mumbled before she was grabbed by a shaky hand and pulled into and tight hug, she easily hugged him back; she smiled as she noticed him taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

He finally had his daughter, everything will be just fine.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin sighed as everything wasn’t fine. In the passing months the threat of Valentine was only getting worse; somehow the mad man managed to use his SIM cards as a device that pulled out everyone’s deepest instinct, causing Alpha’s to go crazy and kill other Alpha’s while also trying to fuck the Beta’s and Omega’s around.

Thank god it was just at a small church in Liverpool but they lost an agent. A Beta under the codename Gawain; Merlin and Eggsy watched it happen. 

Eggsy sighed as he headed up to the Kingsman shop, he sat in the armchair while the floor lifted to the shop; he rubbed his face, all he could think was what if he was an agent. What he was the one sent there? What if  _ Harry _ was sent there, even though he was supposed to but his heat saved him.

Eggsy stood up when the floor attached itself, he reached out to grabbed the handle only to pause when he hear Valentine’s voice “This is a dope ass shop!” Eggsy felt his heart rate speed up as he stared at door “Hey Mista King, thank you for hearing me out and inviting me into this dope shop”

“Well you’re welcome, you sounded like a reasonable person. Shall we carry this convocation in my study” Arthur’s voice followed, Eggsy held his breath. He couldn’t believe this! 

“Lead the way my man” 

 

Once Eggsy was sure the coast was clear he opened the door and found the shop empty, he glared and quietly made his way up the stairs and down the hall; he kept an ear out for anything. He paused when he heard Valentine and Arthur talking. 

“It’s like this, Mista King. The world is overcrowded, there too many Omega’s runnin’ around thinking they can just open their legs and let anyone fuck them; so my solution is to kill them off” Eggsy held his breath, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this, and fucking Chester was listening to it! “Completely. Find any Omega and kill them, soon they’ll just vanish; poof”

Eggsy took a step back before he glared at the door, he couldn’t let this happen. He swallowed thickly before he stepped away and shot a text to Roxy; as he waited for a response, his head shot up when he heard the door shift. He quickly looked around before he slipped into an empty room, he held his breath as he heard the mad man leave and walk down the hall.

Eggsy let out a shaker breath as he felt his stomach roll, he covered his mouth so he didn’t puke and swallowed down the acid that threatened to come up. He knew he wasn’t any match for the Old Beta, well strength wise at least. 

He pulled his phone out and sent a distress signal to Hamish, he knew his Alpha will come but he couldn’t wait that long. All Omega’s couldn't wait that long. Eggsy waited a few more moments before he slowly slipped out and headed down the stairs, he smiled at the older Omega.

“Victor. Is fitting room one in use?” Eggsy asked as the man smiled. 

“Yes. A gentleman is being fitted for a suit” he answered politely and arched an eyebrow at the younger one. “May I ask why?”

“Is he alone?” Eggsy asked as his voice dropped slightly, when Victor opened his mouth Eggsy stopped him “Chad. Is he alone”

The older Omega squared his shoulders “No, one woman. Blades for legs” he answered in the same low tone

“I’ll be using fitting room three” Eggsy stated as the man nodded and headed to the back room when Eggsy walked off. Eggsy pulled the hook to the left and watched the secret door open just like it did when he was first introduced; he walked in and looked around. He grabbed what he thought he needed, leaving the lighters alone. 

Eggsy tied his oxfords tight and took a deep breath; he will stop Valentine. He gagged as he felt his stomach roll again; he shook it off and left the room. He quietly locked the shop down and waited with a gun out with a silencer; as soon as he door opened he fired two quick shots.

“Mother fucker! Gazelle!” Valentine yelled before a woman came out and swung her bladed leg at Eggsy. 

“Shit!” Eggsy quickly jumped back and lifted the gun to fire again, he ran around the sofa and dodged her legs as she roundhouse kicked and sliced the manikins in half “Bloodly Hell!” He yelled as he jumped over the sofa and over to tables. Oof Hamish was could to yell at that.

He went to jump behind the counter only to grunt when he was tackled by the woman, they rolled over twice but Eggsy was pinned; he glared up at the smirking bitch. “Well, we’ve got an Omega here”

“See I told you that this place had spies!” Valentine stayed as he walked up “Hey man, you think you can stop me?” Valentine stated as he crouch down to look at Eggsy better; Eggsy struggled and let out a low growl “You know, you smell funny” 

“Well, he’s mated” Gazelle pointed out as she shifted and pushed one of her blades through his thigh, she smirked as Eggsy arched and bit his lip so he didn’t cry out. 

“Nah, it’s almost as if.…” Valentine stopped before he glanced at Eggsy’s stomach then back at him with a deep frown “Now we can’t have any of that, finish this” Valentine stated as Gazelle sat up straight.

“Exactly what I was thinking” Eggsy stated from under the female Beta. Eggsy clicked his heels together before he kicked his left leg up and sank a hidden blade into her lower back. He grunted when she stepped out of his leg and stumbled back before she fell over; dead. 

Eggsy pulled a knife out and stabbed Valentine in the leg and as he hunched over, Eggsy emptied the clip into his chest. Eggsy ignored the blood the dripped on his face before he rolled over as Valentine also fell over; Eggsy slowly stood up and panted before he gagged and ran to the garbage and threw up. 

Eggsy spat and grunted. Fuck, not again. He shook his head and headed upstairs; he didn’t bother in knocking before he opened the door and stared at Arthur.

The old Beta looked up and glared when he saw the blood “I suppose that’s the noise I heard downstairs” when Eggsy didn’t answer the Beta only glared more while Eggsy walked around the table and lifted the gun up “Oh so now you’re doing to shoot me?”

“I should. You actual were going to team up with that crazy Beta to have all Omega’s erased” Eggsy stated as he clicked it on place “We have it hard enough without yous coming along and shitting on us more” 

“Go on then. Shoot me” Arthur stated and didn’t blink as Eggsy pulled the trigger only for the gun to click. “Looks like you’re out of ammo” Arthur grinned as he stood up.

“Looks like it” Eggsy stated before he pulled out another gun “Good think I brought an extra” before he pulled the trigger, hitting Arthur between the eyes. Eggsy blinked a few times before he dropped the gun and stepped back, he wrapped his arms around himself as he felt a wave of emotion hit him.

What did he do?! He actually killed three people! 

“Eggsy!” The Omega turned when he heard his name, he watched as his Alpha came up to him and wrapped his arms around his body “What happened? What did ya do?” 

Eggsy looked up at him and felt tears burn his eyes before they ran down his face “I-I don’t know. I heard Arthur talking with Valentine about his plan to eliminate all Omega’s” Eggsy stated as he noticed Harry and Alistar walking in and looking around confused “Then my body just moved on it’s own, swear down” Eggsy hid his face in Merlin’s chest, a sob shook his body and Merlin just held him tighter. 

“I wonder…” Harry started as he walked up and looked at the cooling body “If Eggsy’s instincts took over; to protect himself”

“What do you mean?” The other Alpha questioned as he tapped into the feed for the room and watched exactly what happened, and found Eggsy was right.

“Well…in dangerous situations, our deepest instincts come out. It’s happened twice to me; it’s the instinct that keeps up serving, protecting ourselves and our pups” Harry stated as he pushed the old Beta out of the chair and scrunched his nose at the sIgor “Anyways, the first time it happens, it’s scary. I’m not surprised at Eggsy’s reaction” 

“Makes sense” Alistar nodded before he turned to Merlin “But now, what are we going to do? Follow the rule or not?” Alistar stated with an eyebrow arched.

Merlin looked down at his Omega and frowned. He nuzzled against his head and took and deep breath, Merlin blinked and pulled away before he looked at him. “We follow the rules. Eggsy” he called gently and waited for the wet face of his mate to look up at him “We understand why ya did what ya did, per the rules of Kingsman-” Merlin started before Eggsy cut him off. 

“Am I fired?” Eggsy mumbled lowly which had Merlin leaning down and kissed gently, Eggsy hummed lowly before he leaned into him more. 

“Of course not; yer now appointed as Arthur” Merlin stated as he smiled “When holder of the Arthur title is slain by a fellow knight under thoughts of treason; that knight is appointed Arthur”

Eggsy blinked up at him before he glanced at the other two who nodded; he looked back at Merlin who kissed his forehead “I will be there to help ya, it’s a safe position for the little one” he chuckled when Eggsy’s eyes widened “Welcome Arthur” 

Eggsy smiled “Thank you, Merlin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I suck at endings. But Dog Tags finished! Thank you for everyone who stayed with me until the end; I love you all and hope to see you at my next story!


End file.
